


What Can We Do, Asahi?

by YukiKarasuno



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Explicit Sexual Content, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friendship, Jealousy, M/M, Sexual Content, boyfriends do what they should, kagehina on the background, rating may change various times, some swearing words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiKarasuno/pseuds/YukiKarasuno
Summary: Koushi and Daichi had a really bad fight. It seems that the captain has only volleyball and exams in his mind. According to Asahi, Yuu is too focused on Kiyoko and the libero doesn't realize that Asahi has feeling for him. What can they do to capture their loved ones' attention? They decide to pretend to go out toghether.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks, hope you all are doing fine. This is my first fanfiction I've ever written, and English is my second language. I hope this will be interesting to read, and I apologize right now if there are any mistakes. Enjoy my fanfic, and if you want or if there are any mistakes or if you like it, feel free to leave kudos and comments. =)

"Hey, Daichi. Why don't you come to my house for dinner?" Koushi asked. He confessed to Daichi, his friend, classmate and captain of the volleyball club, around two months before. Surprisingly, Daichi said the feelings were mutual, and so they decided to start going out. Evening practice was almost over, and Koushi thought it was a good time to ask his boyfriend to stay together a bit longer. 

"Sorry, Suga. I need to study tonight. Tomorrow we have a test, remember?" Daichi replied, making Koushi sad. 

"But we could study together, Daichi! We're in the same class, and we have the same exams." the grey-haired boy said. 

"I know, Suga. But we have morning practice too, and we can't be late tonight." 

"I know, but..." The black-haired male gave him a serious gaze, which made him go silent. 

"Suga, you're acting like a child. I'm the captain here, and you're the vice captain. What kind of example are we going to give to the first years if we are late or tired for practice? We already have enough problems with Hinata and Kageyama always fighting." 

"Guys, coach Ukai is still talking." Ennoshita whispered to them. "If you don't want to be yelled at, you'll better talk while going home." 

"Sorry, Ennoshita." they replied together.  


Koushi and Daichi were silent for half of the way home. The grey-haired boy could tell that his boyfriend were disappointed in him, but they needed to talk seriously. 

"Daichi, can we talk?" he said. The captain remained still, then he turned toward Koushi. 

"Do you want to talk here? In the middle of the street?" he asked. 

"Yes, Daichi." the grey-head said, staring at him into his eyes. "It's two months now that we're together, and we only see each other during classes and club activities. We never talk, and the only times we kiss is when we part way to go home. What kind of relationship is this?" 

"What are you talking about, Suga?" Daichi asked in disbelieve. "We are in the University Preparation class, and we have the Spring Tournament in few months. The teachers are already keeping an eye on us third years, they wanted us to leave the club. What are we supposed to do, Suga? Do we have to waste our time, or cut the time we give to volleyball? I don't want to lose again!" Koushi's eyes got watery. 

"Are you saying that you're wasting your time? Our relationship is a waste of time?" he said under his breath, while warm tears started to run over his cheeks. 

"No, Suga, wait. I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that..." Daichi started to say, but he stopped when his boyfriend looked at him with an angry expression. 

"I've understood what you're saying, Daichi!" the grey-haired boy shouted. "For you, volleyball and school are way more important than me. So why did you accept to go out with me?" 

"Suga, keep your voice down. It's something about us, you don't have to let all Japan know about it." the captain said, looking around. Koushi became even angrier. 

"You know what, Daichi? There is nothing that people can find out, because we don't have a relationship anymore." his hazel eyes were icy cold. 

"Wait, what?" Daichi asked, feeling his heart skipping a beat. 

"We are not together anymore, Daichi. I'm breaking up with you." 

"Wait, Suga. Why are you leaving me?" the black-haired boy asked. 

"I've just told you why. Without me, you can finally focus on volleyball and exams. I'm leaving you so you don't have to waste your time anymore with my childish behaviour!" He turned to take his way home and said: "See you tomorrow at morning practice, Daichi." Koushi ran away leaving Daichi where he was standing and yelling his name, he didn't want his captain to see his tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Asahi walked into the clubroom for the morning practice, where he found Koushi who were already changing.

"Good morning, Suga." he said with a deep yawn.

Koushi jolted, wiped his tears and turned toward the door. He found himself looking at a tall and quite muscolar boy, with long and brown hair tied in a loose man bun, dark brown sleepy eyes and a short scuff on his chin. "Oh, morning Asahi." he replied, with a smile which he hoped it was convincing.

"Suga, are you okay?" Asahi asked.

Koushi freezed slightly, and tried to widened his smile a bit. "Of course I am. Why are you asking?"

"Well, your eyes are quite red. It looks like you've cried all night." Asahi said.

"Oh, my eyes. Don't worry, Asahi. I've been awake almost all night to study. Daichi and I have a test during third period." Koushi replied with a light laugh.

"Speaking of Daichi, where is he? You usually come here together, even more in the last few months."

"Oh, Daichi? Well..." the grey-haired boy was trying to find a good excuse while looking for his kneepads in his bag, and then he saw his books. "He called me earlier, and he told me to go ahead. He wanted to revise for the test."

Daichi hoped to find Koushi along the way, but once he arrived in front of the clubroom, he heard his boyfriend talking with Asahi. He opened the door. "Good morning." he said.

"Daichi, good morning." Asahi replied.

"Osu." Koushi answered under his breath, lowering his eyes.

Daichi went near Koushi, as he usually got changed in that place. "Good morning, Suga." he tried to say.

"Osu." Koushi replied a bit louder, without looking at him in the eyes.

"Listen, Suga. Can we talk during lunch break?"

"Sorry, Daichi. I'm helping Hinata with his receives." the grey-haired boy replied. "And more importantly, after yesterday I have nothing to tell you, and I don't even want to listen to you!" he whispered, so Asahi wouldn't hear him.

Asahi knew that Koushi confessed to Daichi, and when the two of them got together he received a mail from his vice captain. There where a strange feeling now around them, but he thought they were just stressed for the test.

"Asahi, do you want me to toss to you today?" Koushi asked him.

"It's fine for me, but we should wait and hear what coach Ukai wants us to train." Asahi answered.

"Right."

In that moment, the three third-years heard two loud voices coming from outside the clubroom. The door opened suddenly, and a short boy with dark brown hair ruffled upward (apart from a blond-bleached tuft left on his forehead) entered into the room shouting: "Osu, osu!"

"Oh, Noya. Osu." Asahi replied.

"Nishinoya, how can you be so lively this early in the morning?" Koushi asked laughing.

"Suga-san, if you and Asahi-san train spikes, can I receive them? Please." Yuu asked.

"Sure, Nishinoya."

Then the little lively boy turned to Asahi with determination in his brown slanted eyes and his wide smile on his face. "Asahi-san, I'm sure I will receive all of your spikes today, so I will be able to cover your back even more."

"Noya-san, you're so cool!" the second lively voice said loudly. The third years turned to face a guy with a shaved head and a huge smile on his face.

"Tanaka, you're loud as usual." Koushi said smiling.

"I know, right Ryu? I'm so cool, and you all can count on me." Yuu said, placing a hand on his hip and pointing at himself with the thumb of his free hand. Asahi looked at him with what he hoped looked like admiration, but his heart swelled with emotions.

Strangely, that morning he first years were silent and practice went quite smoothly. Daichi wasn't really focused , and coach Ukai noticed it. While working on his receives with Noya, he looked at Koushi who was tossing the bass for the other spikers with Kageyama. His slender figure so graceful while tossing the ball, his light grey hair, his hazel eyes and his adorable mole under his left eye were hunting him since the night before. They needed to talk, he needed to explain to Koushi his feelings. He had been stupid, now he understood what Koushi said to him was the truth. In those two months, they've never met outside school and they've never done things boyfriends should do, like kisses or dates or even something more intimate. And he knew it was all his fault.

Morning practice was over and now the lunch break bell rung.

"Suga, can we talk? Please!" Daichi tried to say again.

"Daichi, I told you I'm helping Hinata. And also that I don't want to hear anything from you." Koushi replied shortly.

"I know, but Hinata is not here yet."

The class' door swung open, and a bright and loud voice shouted: "Suga-san! I'm ready. Shall we go?" Every student in the class turned toward the door, where a short boy with unruly orange hair and brown lively eyes was waiting for the older boy.

"Yes, Hinata. I'm coming." the grey-haired boy said, then he turned toward Daichi. "See? Hinata's here, and I have to go. See you later at practice."

"Okay, Suga. But can we talk after afternoon practice?" the captain said.

"I don't know, Daichi. We'll see. Bye, then." and Koushi reached the little clubmate with a gentle smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi folks, here it was the second chapter of my fanfiction. First of all, thank you so much to everyone who had read my previous chapter, who had left a kudo and who left a comment too. You all were so kind and precious to me.  
> I hope you have enjoyed this chapter too, the angst between Daichi and Suga is maybe worst than in chap 1... but who knows? Let's cross our fingers for our characters.  
> I hope I'll be able to keep updating every week, but as I'm working, training and in two weeks I'll be back in college, maybe I won't have enough time to update regularly. But I promise I'll do my best to keep a regular pace with it.  
> Thank you so much for reading, and feel free to leave a kudo or a comment if you liked it. =)  
> See you soon, guys. =)


	3. Chapter 3

Koushi were able to avoid Daichi while going to the clubroom. The captain had been called by a teacher after the end of their last lesson, and he took that opportunity to sneak out the class without his ex-boyfriend. In the clubroom, he found Ennoshita and the other second years.

"It's strange to find all of the second years already getting ready for practice. Usually Tanaka and Nishinoya arrive here with Kageyama and Hinata." Koushi said.

"We all finished earlier, so we decided to come here and start changing." Ennoshita, a boy with slightly long brown hair and eyes of the same shade of brown as his hair, said.

"Oi, Suga-san." Tanaka said, quieter than usual. "Why did you arrive alone? Isn't Daichi-san with you?"

Koushi's smile lost a bit of brightness, and he lowered his eyes before replying: "He's been called by a teacher. I don't know what they're talking about." The grey-haired boy put his bag on the shelf and started to change, trying to ignore the silence his words left behind him.

"Mmh, Suga-san. Did you and Daichi-san had a fight?" Yuu asked without shame, making Koushi jolt a little.

"Nishinoya! Why are you always like this? You should show some more respect toward your senpai and mind your own business." Ennoshita scolded the lively libero.

"Oh, come on, Chikara!" Yuu replied, turning to face his teammate. "All of us wanted to know. I just had the gut to ask it out loud."

"Yeah, maybe you're right. But you were unrespectful. You should say you're sorry." Ennoshita said again.

"Don't worry, Ennoshita. It's fine. There's nothing to be worried about, I'm just a little tired because I've studied almost all night. And I'm sure that Daichi had to discuss with the teacher about the college choice." Koushi replied, trying to calm those guys down.

The door opened, and Asahi's voice said: "Osu!"

"Osu!" the boys inside the room replied together.

After a few moments, a very tall and slim guy, with short, blond hair and golden brown eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses stepped inside the clubroom muttering: "Osu."

"Tsukky, wait for me!" a boy with short brown-green hair with a flyaway tuft sticking up on the top of his head, and freckles on his face shouted rushing after his friend.

"Yamaguchi, shut up. You're loud." the four-eyes boy said.

Tadashi chuckled and replied: "Sorry, Tsukky."

"What did you just said? You're so mean, Bakageyama!" Hinata shouted, stepping in the clubroom and bumping into Tsukishima.

"Hinata, you idiot! Stop and wait for me!" a second loud voice yelled angrily. A tall boy, with short black hair, with a fringe covering a pair of cobalt-blue eyes appeared at the door trying to catch his breath. He got a sharp glare at the little redhead boy. "That was a false start, Hinata you idiot!"

"It wasn't, Bakageyama. You're just slower than me." Hinata replied.

"Shouyou, were you running away from Kageyama?" Yuu asked, laughing loudly.

"Noya-san, Kageyama can be really scary! He wanted to crush my head, so I ran away." Shouyou replied.

"You guys are too loud!" an angry voice said suddenly from the door, making everyone froze in their places. "Get ready quickly, practice is going to start!"

"Osu, captain!" everyone shouted in response.

 

"Okay, guys. Let's warm up properly while waiting for coach Ukai." Daichi said, starting to stretch.

The gym's door opened, and a girly voice said softly: "Good afternoon." All the boys greated the slender beautiful girl with medium-lenght black hair, grey eyes covered by glasses and a cute mole on the lower left side of her chin who was changing her shoes.

"Kiyoko-san!" Yuu and Tanaka shouted together, running towards her.

"You're beautiful as always." Tanaka said.

"Do you need some help?" Yuu asked.

"No. Go back to practice." she replied shortly, walking away from the boys.

"It turns me on when she ignores me like that!" Tanaka said, hugging himself and having pleasure chills.

"I know, Ryu. That's the best feeling!" Yuu replied.

Koushi chose to stretch near Asahi, putting the tall boy between him and his ex-boyfriend. The ace were wearing a tormented expression while looking at the little lively libero. "Asahi, are you okay? Is there any problem?" Koushi asked under his breath, making the taller boy flinch a little.

"Oh, sorry Suga. I'm fine, don't worry." the long haired boy replied, keeping his gaze on the libero.

"Asahi, I perfectly know that expression. It's the same I had before confessing to Daichi. Why don't we go to drink a tea or eat something somewhere when we've finished here?" Koushi asked.

Asahi sighed and replied: "Thanks, Suga. It would help me a bit."

The team trained serves while Nishinoya and Daichi used those to train their receives. The gym's door opened again, and a tall man with blond dyed hair kept back with a hairband and two piercing on his left ear stepped in.

"Gather around!" Daichi shouted. All the boys ran toward the man, than Daichi said: "Thanks for coming today too!" and bowed in front of him.

"Thanks!" the other guys shouted, imitating their captain.

"Did you warm up properly?" coach Ukai asked.

"Yes! We only need to train spikes." Daichi replied.

"Well done. Let's have a mini-game. Team A: Sawamura, Tanaka, Kageyama, Hinata, Narita and Nishinoya." Ukai said.

"Osu!" the six players said, taking their places in one half of the court.

"Team B: Sugawara, Azumane, Ennoshita, Kinoshita, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi."

"Osu!"

The game wasn't easy. Kageyama's and Hinata's freak quick was no match for Koushi and Asahi, but Tsukishima at least was able to touch it. Koushi could see the frustration growing on Hinata's face, he knew the little middle blocker thought they lost the Inter High because of him. But the freack quick wasn't the only reason they were having a hard time during that game. Asahi's jumps were lower than usual and his spikes less powerful, while Koushi's tosses weren't that accurate. After the point that Team A just took, Koushi saw that Daichi had rotated in the front row. Narita served the ball, and Ennoshita received it well.

"Left!" Asahi shouted, calling for the ball and starting to run toward the net.

"Asahi!" Koushi said, tossing the ball. Asahi spiked and Kageyama blocked it with Tanaka and Daichi. Daichi's t-shirt went up and showed the boy's stomach to Koushi's eyes, and the grey-haired male lost his focus. He loved Daichi, his large and muscular building made him feel safe, he wanted to touch his short black hair, he loved his dark brown eyes and his gentle smile. Koushi had waited for three years to be able to confess to Daichi, but he thought that a relationship needed at least some dates and kisses. Daichi, instead, only thought about volleyball and study, he never went to Koushi's home to study together or for dinner. Koushi heard Asahi's voice calling for the ball, but he tossed it to Kinoshita and his team gained a point. With this rotation, he was right in front of Daichi and he noticed that the captain was staring at him.

"Suga, can we talk later?" Daichi asked.

"No, I told Asahi that I'd go with him to listen to him." Koushi replied, tossing the ball to Asahi.

"What? I told you I need to talk to you. Why did you make plans with him, Suga?"

"Daichi-san, focus please." Nishinoya said to the captain, who didn't jump for a block.

"Right, Daichi. Focus on the game." Koushi said coldly, making Daichi sad and angry. The black-haired boy looked at Kageyama and called for the ball. Koushi tried to block, but his spike hit his hands with strenght.

"I am focusing on the game. And I need to talk to my boyfriend!" Daichi said under his breath, looking at Koushi with determination.

Koushi got angry and shouted: "I don't care! I don't want to talk to you, okay?"

Everyone looked at him and the ball hit the wooden pavement. Daichi had a sad gaze and was looking at the floor, while Koushi was breathing heavily.

"Okay, guys. Five minutes, take a break." Ukai said. "Sugawara-kun, Sawamura-kun, come here for a moment."

"Yes." they replied together.

Koushi heard Hinata say: "What happened, Kageyama?"

"How can I know, dumbass?"

 

"Asahi-san." Yuu called, approaching the older boy. "Do you know what happened?"

"No, Noya. I have no clue, but I' m worried about Suga." Ashai replied.

"Why are you worried? Oh, look Asahi-san." Yuu said. "Kiyoko-san is with them. Isn't she a beauty? She's really wonderful."

Asahi looked at the lively libero, who was staring at the girl. He was pissed, because he wanted Yuu to look at him the same way he was looking at Kiyoko. "What do you like about her?" he asked, trying to keep his calm. "She always ignores you or turn you down. You clearly don't have a chance with her."

Yuu was looking at him with confusion, than asked: "Asahi-san, do you have someone you like?"

The taller boy became red on his face, while saying: "Why are you asking me something like that?"

"Asahi-san, don't answer a question with another question, please. Come on, answer properly." the libero said.

"Y-yeah, I have someone I like." the ace replied.

"Good. What would you do if this person ignored you?"

"They're already ignoring me. And honestly, I don't know what to do to make them notice me." Asahi said sadly. "I think they see me just as a friend, but those are not my feelings."

"Are you sure, Asahi-san?" Hinata asked, with his bright smile on his face. Behind him, like a shadow, there was Kageyama. "Did you ever try to confess to this person?"

"Oi, dumbass. You should mind your business." Kageyama said to the redhead.

"Why? Don't you agree with me, Kageyama?" Shouyou asked brightly turning to face the setter, making the taller boy turn slightly red. "How can Asahi-san know the other person's feelings if he doesn't confess?"

Tobio turned his cobalt eyes away and muttered: "I guess you're right, dumbass."

Shouyou's smile widened even more and his face brightened. "See, Asahi-san. Even Kageyama agrees that you should confess to them."

Asahi looked at Koushi and Daichi, who were having a long talk with the coach. "I don't know, HInata. What if they turn me down? There are already problems between Suga and Daichi." then the ace looked at the floor and said: "No, I can't confess to them now. And more importantely, they already like someone else."

"But, Asahi-san. You're sad. You will become even sadder like this." the little middle blocker said, making the older boy turn red and look at him.

"Oi, Hinata. Don't bother Azumane-san." the setter said, placing a hand on the shorter boy's shoulder.

They started to walk toward the gym's stairs, and Asahi and Yuu heard Hinata say: "But Tobio, it was the same for us. We woudn't know each other feelings if I didn't confess to you."

"You idiot! I told you not to call me by first name while in school!" Kageyama said embarrassed. "And I know you're right, Shouyou, but not everyone has your courage.

Asahi smiled, then noticed the confusion on Yuu's face. "What's the problem, Noya?" he asked.

"Asahi-san, did you know that those two are going out together?" the libero asked.

"Sure. Everyone knows. Even if they're trying to hide it, their behaviour toward one another changed almost four months ago." Asahi replied, then he chuckled. "So it was Hinata the first to confess, as I imagined."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading my new chapter. I know that right now Daichi is not really fair toward Suga, but he's just a 18 years old boy right? =) I hope you liked the update, and I'll do my best to keep this pace. I even hope there aren't too many mistakes, but if you guys spot some, don't hesitate to let me know. =)  
> Thank you very much again everyone for your kudos and your comments. =) See you next week, folks. Bye. =)


	4. Chapter 4

Asahi looked at Koushi's face. They decided to go to a fast food, because it was a crowded place and they could talk without the fear that someone could hear them. The grey-haired boy was drinking a coke and eating some fries, his expression really sad. Asahi bit his sandwich without looking away from Koushi, who sighed heavily when he put his drink down.

"Can I ask you what happened today? You usually keep your cool and don't yell like that." Asahi said.

Koushi sighed again, than replied: "I broke up with Daichi."

The ace almost chocked with his own coke and started coughing. Then he widened his eyes and asked loudly: "What did you do?"

"Ssh, Asahi! Don't shout, please." Koushi said panicking.

"Oh, sorry Suga. But why did you break up with him? You waited for three years to get with him."

"I know, Asahi. But yesterday I asked him again to come to my house for dinner, and he said no again. We had never gone on a date in two months, we only saw each other during classes and volleyball, and the only times we had kissed were when we parted ways to go back home." the setter said, starting to cry for that awful situation. "I still love him from the bottom of my heart, but what kind of relationship is something like that? I'll tell you, that is not a relationship!" Koushi's sobs were getting worst, and he was trying to wipe away his tears with his hands.

"I feel sorry for you, Suga. Do you want to tell me what happened earlier?" Asahi said.

"It was from morning practice that he was asking me if we could talk, but we broke up yesterday and I didn't want to talk to him. And when he got mad because I planned to come here with you, I got pissed and shouted. And now I've hurt him. Did you see his face, Asahi?" Koushi replied, feeling guilty.

"So, do you regret your choice to break up with him?"

"Of course I do, Asahi. But as I come after volleyball and school, I won't apologize to him. At least not now." the grey-haired boy replied, then he looked into the ace's eyes and said: "But we came here for your love problems, not for mine. Is your trouble called Nishinoya?"

The long-haired boy blushed violently, than said: "Yes, it's him. How did you know, Suga?"

"Asahi, are you kidding me? You're always staring at him."

"Is that really so obvious?"

"Yes, it is. When did it start? Or when did you become aware of it?"

Asahi thought about it for a while, staring at his sandwich, then he sighed and replied: "I think it started during his firts game with us, or even during our first practice together. He's so cool when he receives the ball. And it broke my heart when we had that fight after we lost against Date Tech. He was so pissed, I've started to think he hated me. I thought you all hated me. That's why I skipped practice for a month."

"To be honest,  I was hating myself for that game. It was my fault, I put too much pressure on you." Koushi said. "But since you both came back, you two are good friends. Have you ever tried to talk to Nishinoya and confess to him?"

"Are you kidding me, Suga? He is straight, he loves Kiyoko. If I confess to him, he will hate me for sure."  Asahi said with fear in his eyes.

"Are you sure about it? He's always ready to help you, and he wants to become even more reliable to watch your back during games."

"I told you, Suga. He loves Kiyoko and sees me just as a good friend. Have you ever seen his face when he talks about her? His eyes sparkle!" the tall boy replied, running a hand through his hair left untied. They both sighed and drank in silence for a bit.

"We need a plan to catch their attention, and maybe make them jealous." the setter said, putting down his empty paper glass, then he looked at the ace. "Do you have any good idea, Asahi?"

"The best way to make them jealous could be to go out with someone else, or just pretend to." Asahi mumbled.

"This is a good idea, Asahi. But where do we find two guys that could accept to pretend to out with us?"

"Well, as we know our situations, we could pretend to go out together." Asahi said, chuckling.

Koushi's eyes went wide open, while he said: "Asahi, you're a genius! We actually can pretend to go out together. We are in the same club, so they will see us everyday. And when we finish practice, we could go away together."

"Suga, I was joking! Do you want to see me dead? Daichi will surely kill me! And have you thought of what to do if he ask us to kiss?"

"Asahi, don't be a coward. We just have to pretend, it's not like we really start to go out. Daichi won't kill you, don't worry."

"You didn't answer to my last question. What will we do, if someone asks us to kiss to prove our relationship?"

Koushi snorted. "I don't know, okay? So, are you going to do this or not? What do you say, Asahi?"

Asahi looked at Koushi for a long time. They met the first time during their first day of club activities, and with them there were Daichi. He was really shy and nervous, and said the last part of his presentation in the wrong way. He remembered Koushi, who introduced himself first, as a calm guy who he could became friend with. While Daichi was already a boy with determination in his eyes. They became friends quite quickly, and they trained hard since the beginning. Asahi remembered when he found out that Koushi was in love with Daichi, during a practice. Daichi wiped away the sweat from his face with his t-shirt and Koushi, who was talking with Asahi, became all red in his face.

The ace sighed, then said: "Okay, Suga. I'm in. From tomorrow, we'll pretend to go out together. I hope you're right that Daichi won't kill me."

"Great! I hope it will work, and that Nishinoya and Daichi will get jealous about us." Koushi replied.

"I hope that too, Suga. I really want to be with Noya."

"I know, Asahi. And I want to do with Daichi what boyfriends do together." After that agreement, they finished their meals talking about school and volleyball.

"You know, Asahi. I think that Hinata is blaming himself for the loss against Seijou." Koushi said suddenly after a bit.

"I prefectly know that feeling, Suga. His last spike was blocked, and it was his most powerful weapon. I felt like that for more than a month after Date Tech, but Hinata is stronger than me. I'm sure he will talk with Kageyama and they will find a way together." Asahi replied.

"I'm not that sure. Hinata doesn't have the basics, he basically just started playing seriously and he's aware of it. On the other hand, Kageyama is a genius setter and he thinks he has to take control and set the ball as he thinks it's better in that moment for Hinata because, as he always says to him, he sucks. Even if now they are going out, they're still not a proper couple. I'm sure that, one day, they will notice each other true value and be a perfect pair both on the court and in the private life." Koushi said.

"Why is it like that for you, Suga?"

"Because Kageyama is still too self centred for now. He still needs to understand that a setter is not the centre of the team. When you toss a set for a spiker, the important one is the spiker and not the setter."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll make you an example, Asahi. When I toss the ball for you, if you want to do a quick what will you do?"

Asahi thought about it for a moment. "I'll start running a bit before you touch the ball, so when you set it I'm already in the right position."

"That's right, Asahi. So you give me a timing for the toss, right?" the setter asked.

"I guess you're right. But it's you who give me the sign for the quick, so it's you who set the game. Aren't you?"

"Not really. With those signs, I'm just telling you what kind of game I want to do, but if your timing is not the right one for a quick, you won't spike a quick. Can you understand now?" Asahi nodded, but he was still a bit confused. Koushi sighed, than asked: "What do you think is the difference between our normal quick and Hinata's and Kageyama's freak one?"

The ace tried to visualize the two games in his mind. "Their quick is way quicker than ours. Hinata jumps when Kageyama hasn't touched the ball yet. While I jump in the same moment you touch it."

"You're right again, Asahi. That's why Kageyama can do the freak quick only with Hinata. And that's why is the spiker, and not the setter, who has the control during the game."

Asahi's face brightened, and he exclaimed: "Oh, now I see!"

"By the way, do you think our plan will work, Asahi?" Koushi asked.

"I don't know. It will probably work with Daichi, but I'm not sure about Noya."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, here it was the new chapter of my story.   
> First of all, I wanted to say a big THANK YOU to everyone who keeps reading my work, who leave kudos and comments. You're all so precious, and your positive feedback helps me a lot both in keep on writing and even with my self-esteem. Thank you, thank you, thank you.  
> Hope you liked this chapter too, and that the technical part was not too boring. If it was, I apologize.   
> I promise to keep this pace and update regularly.


	5. Chapter 5

One week passed, and Asahi and Koushi kept on with the plan of pretending to go out together. Whenever they were in the clubroom or in the gym, they were always chatting lovely or chuckling. Daichi were sad, but even pissed, Koushi was his, and he needed to think about something to regain Koushi's love. But even if he knew it, his jealousy were overpowering. The lunch break's bell just rang, and the captain saw the grey-haired boy picking his lunch box from his bag and heading towar the door. Without thinking, Daichi grabbed Koushi's arm to make him turn.

"We need to talk, Suga." he said.

"What do you want, Daichi?" Koushi asked shortly. "Asahi is waiting for me."

"What kind of relationship is there between the two of you?"

"Why do you care? Anyway, Asahi and I are going out together."

"What?" Daichi asked, tightening Koushi's arm. "How can you go out with him when you said you liked me?"

"Daichi, let me go. I said I liked you, you're right. But I'm always losing to volleyball or school for you. He said he liked me, and as we're not together anymore, I decided to try and go out with him." the grey-haired boy replied.

Daichi's grip tightened even more. "How can you change your mind so suddenly, Suga? Where are your feelings for me?" he said angrily.

"Daichi, please. Let me go." Koushi whispered, starting to feel intimidated.

"No, I won't let you go. You have to explain this situation to me! Were you lying when you confessed to me?" the captain asked with a menacing gaze.

"Daichi, let me go. We are in class. Please."

"I don't care, Suga! I need to hear your reasons!" the black-haired boy shouted.

The classroom's door opened, and Asahi was about to call Suga when he heard: "Daichi, let go of me! You're hurting me! You're scary!"

"Suga, is everything okay?" Asahi asked loudly.

The two boys turned toward him, and Koushi said: "Asahi, help me! He's hurting me and won't let me go."

"Daichi, let go of him. You're scaring him and making him cry." Asahi said, putting a hand on the captain's wrist. He knew that everyone in the class was looking at them, but Koushi once said him that he didn't care if his classmates found out his sexuality.

"Asahi, mind your business!" Daichi hissed to him.

The ace tightened his grip on Daichi's wrist and said: "This is one of my business, Daichi! You're hurting my boyfriend. Let. Him. Go!"

The black-haired boy jolted at those words. He glanced at the tall ace and noticed his menacing gaze, then he took a look at the grey-haired male. He was pale, with tears at the corners of his eyes. His lower lip was shaking, as well as his entire body. That vision shocked the captain, and he let go the setter's arm.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Daichi you idiot?" the grey-haired boy yelled, slapping him. Then he grabbed his lunch box and ran away.Daichi remained frozen, looking at the door.

"Daichi, you really are an idiot, you know?" Asahi said, looking at him with a scold on his face. "You scared him, and if you wanted to regain his love, this is the worst way to do it." then he ran after his best friend. He found Koushi sitting on the stairs in front of the gym. The setter was still shaking, but now he was crying too.

"Are you okay, Suga?" Asahi asked softly, sitting next to him.

"How can I be okay, Asahi?! You saw him, he was scary! Out of control! I've never seen him so angry before." Koushi replied sobbing. "I don't know if this is a good plan anymore, Asahi. I'm afraid he can get to hate me, if we go on like this."

"I don't think Daichi will ever hate you, Suga. He was really shocked when I left him in class." Asahi said softly, placing a hand on Koushi's arm and conforting him.

Thanks, Asahi. You're a good guy and even a better friend. I hope Nishinoya will notice it too." Koushi replied, looking at him in the eyes and smiling softly.

 

Yuu was with Tanaka in the school corridor, and they were going to call Asahi, Koushi and Daichi to eat together.

"Come on, Ryu! Let's hurry!" Yuu said loudly, jumping to catch his friend's attention.

"Noya-san, don't run. If the vice principal sees you, you'll be punished again." Tanaka said, hurring his pace to meet his friend's one.

"Yes, I know. The important thing is that he doesn't see us, isn't it?" Yuu replied laughing, then he got a bit more serious. "I don't want to be forced to skip another month of volleyball. Not now that Asahi is finally back."

"Speaking of Asahi-san, what do you think is going on between him and Suga-san? I knew they were good freinds, but in the last week they seemed closer than ever before." Tanaka thoughts loudly.

"Mmh. I don't know, Ryu. After that fight between Daichi-san and Suga-san, there is something strange in the air. Asahi and Suga-san are always quite lovey-dovey, while Daichi-san is nervous every day. The third-years are really strange." Yuu said, with a hint of confusion.

"We can easily say that Daichi-san is jealous, but I don't know why. What's your idea, Noya-san?"

"Ryu, do you think that Daichi-san likes one of them?"

"Yeah, probably. But who does he like?"

Tanaka and Yuu walked for a bit talking about their teammates, and the shaved-headed boy was not so surprised when the lively libero told him about Hinata and Kageyama. They passed in front of the door which headed to the gym, laughing and joking, when Yuu went still and silent.

"Noya-san, what happened?" Ryu asked when his friend didn't reply to his question. When he turned toward the libero, he found the boy with wide-opened eyes staring out of the door. Ryu looked in his friend's same direction and saw Asahi and Koushi, who were sitting in front of the gym together. Koushi's eyes were red and swollen, Asahi's hand was on the other boy's arm in an intimate gesture. The two third years were smiling and talking softly, they seemed really closed and in love with each other. Yuu started to feel pissed by that scene, but didn't really undertand why. He suddenly turned his eyes and looked at Ryu. There were surprise on his face, then he turned toward him with wide eyes.

"Wow, that explain some things. They don't seem just good friends." Tanaka said.

Yuu's heart skipped a beat, and he turned to go back to his class. "Let's go back, Ryu. They seem to need some privacy." he said shortly, starting to walk away.

"Wait, Noya-san. Why are you mad?" Tanaka said, running to reach his friend.

"What are you talking about? I'm not mad. I just don't want to walk into that lovely atmosphere and interrupt those two lovebirds." the little libero said, feeling his heart tighten.

The day passed, and they were all together in the clubroom to get ready for training. A phone rang shortly, notifing that someone got a mail. Hinata looked for his phone in his bag, then he flipped it open and read who sent him the text. "Oh, Kenma! what a surprise." Hinata mumbled, smiling with joy.

"Oi, dumbass!" Kageyama shouted, making the little middle blocker flinch in surprise. "Whay have you given you number to Nekoma's setter? And what does he want?"

"Why? He's a friend and he asked for it. Why shouldn't have I given it to him?" Hinata replied with confusion.

"Oh, look at that, Yamaguchi." Tsukishima chuckled, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "The King is jealous. Is he thinking that the Pudding Hair will take the shrimp away from him?"

"Oi, four-eyes. Are you picking a fight?"

"Hey, Bakageyama. Is it true? Are you jealous of Kenma?" Shouyou asked back.

Tobio blushed and turned his head away from his boyfriend's view. "So what if I am? Is there something wrong?"

Shouyou's face brightened, then he started to jump for happiness and shouted: "So you really are jealous, Kageyama!"

Koushi looked at Asahi with a sweet smile, then he said: "Aren't they so cute, Asahi? Hinata really loves Kageyama."

The ace chuckled softly and replied: "Yes, they sure are. Suga, do you remember the talk we had last week?"

"You mean the talk about those two?" Koushi replied, lowering his voice.

"Yes, about Kageyama and his setter role. Do you think that something has changed?"

The third-year setter looked at his kouhai and shook his head. "No, I don't think so. His tosses are always the same, and HInata's frustration is growing day by day. I'm afraid they will have a fight quite soon."

"Do you think so?" the ace asked,looking at the two lively first years.

"Oi, lovebirds. What are you muttering between the two of you?" a loud voice asked, making Asahi and Koushi jump. They turned to face their libero, who was looking at them with a smile not so bright as his usual ones. "Are you two excanging sweet words?"

Asahi blushed violently while Koushi blew, feeling Daichi's gaze making a hole in his shoulders. He could feel his ex-boyfriend's anger and jealousy, but he wasn't ready to forgive him yet.

The third year setter took a breath and replied: "Yes, Nishinoya. I was asking Asahi if he wanted to come to my place for dinner. Right, Asahi?"

"Y-yes, Suga is right. And I asked him if he could help me with some exercise I can't understand." the ace replied, placing a hand on Koushi's back in an intimate gesture. Yuu frowned looking at Asahi's hand.

"Okay, guys. Enough talking. Let's start practice." Daichi said, seeing Koushi flinch at the sound of his voice. The team walked to the gym, Daichi reached Koushi and placed a hand on his shoulder, making the grey-haired  boy flinch. "Suga, can I talk to you? Just one moment, please." he asked, seeing a hint of fear in his ex-boyriend's eyes.

"What do you want, Daichi? Do you want to yell in my face again?" Koushi asked back coldly.

"No, I just wanted to say I'm sorry to have scared you earlier. I didn't meant to yell at you." the captain said, lowering his eyes.

"Okay, Daichi. Now let's go." Koushi sighed. The dark-haired boy looked at the setter with surprise.

"Are you really forgiving me? For everything?"

"What? Daichi, you said you're sorry for this morning, not for everything that happened before." Koushi said angrily. "Why should I forgive you when you told me I was a waste of time?"

"Ok, I'm sorry, Suga. But I told you I didn't mean it that way. You're important to me, and..."

"No, Daichi. Don't say it! Don't tell me I'm important to you, 'cause it's not true!" Koushi replied, raising his voice. "If I was important to you, you wold have come at least once at my place, so we would have been able to study together. If I was important to you, you should have kissed me more, or brought me to a date, or just paid me a little more attention. But all you were thinking about was school and volleyball. I love volleyball too, Daichi, but now that I'm with Asahi I'm trying to stay with him whenever I have time. And for school, guess what? We are in the same class and we have the same tests!"

"I know, but..." Daichi tried to say, but  voice a interrupted him.

"Suga, are you okay? Are there any problems?"

Daichi was pissed by the tall ace, he was always in his way that day. "It's none of your business, Asahi." he said.

"Stop being such an idiot, Daichi! Of course it's Asahi's business. He's my boyfriend now, understood?" Koushi yelled, before running toward the gym.

"I've already told you this morning, Daichi. This is not the right way to bring him back to you." Asahi said, looking at his captain.

"What do you mean, Asahi? Koushi is your boyfriend now, why are you giving me advises to take him away from you?" Daichi said, not understanding what was inside the ace's mind.

"Who knows, Daichi? Maybe I'm just kind with you because you're my friend."

 

Asahi wasn't really focused on spiking. He was training his back line attack with Tanaka, Hinata and Kageyama, but seeing Yuu training with Suga and the other second years was distracting him.

"Azumane-san!" Kageyama almost shouted, making him flinch.

"Sorry, Kageyama. What's wrong?"

"That should be my line, Azumane-san. I called you three times." Tobio said, looking at him with a worried gaze.

"Kageyama's right, Asahi-san." Tanaka said. "You're missing a lot of spikes today, and it's not like you."

Asahi wiped out his sweat with his t-shirt and looked at his three kouhais, who were looking at him with the same worried expression. "I'm sorry, guys. I don't know what's happening to me. I'll try to focus now, don't worry."

Hinata tilted his head to one side, looking at the older boy with his sincere eyes. The little middle blocker took a look at Koushi and Yuu, noticing that the ace's gaze always went in that direction. Then he frowned and looked back to Asahi. "Asahi-san, if you are so jealous that Nishinoya-san speaks with Suga-san, why don't you tell him?" the red-haired boy said, making Asahi blush.

"What do you mean, Hinata?" Tanaka asked, looking at him.

"Well, I don't think that Asahi-san and Suga-san are really together. I'm pretty sure that Suga-san likes Daichi-san, and Asahi-san likes Nishinoya-san." Shouyou replied.

"Oi, dumbass. Mind your business, will you?" Kageyama said, squeezing his boyfriend's head with a hand.

"Ow, it hurts, Bakageyama! And you said you agreed with me, when we talked about it yesterday."

"Hinata, you idiot! Shut your mouth!" Tobio said, blushing. Asahi was speechless. How was it possible that Hinata was able to see through his teammates like that? It seemed that little orange-haired middle blocker lived by instinct, and he could read other people with it.

"Hinata, I don't know what you have sensed about me and Suga, but if you were right, and I'm not telling you are, I wouldn't ever confess to Nishinoya." Asahi said with a smile.

"But why, Asahi-san? You will never know if he likes you back or not acting this way. Don't you want to be happy?" Shouyou said again, but he stopped when he saw Kageyama's face.

"Hinata! I told you to mind your business, ok? If Azumane-san doesn't want to confess, he will has his reasons. Stop stressing him!" Tobio said, angrily.

"I know, Kageyama, but..."

"Stop it, dumbass! There's no but! It's none of our business, did you understand?" the first-year setter shouted, making everyone in the gym turn toward them.

"Oi, you two. Stop fighting, or Daichi-san will get mad at you." Tanaka said.

"Hinata, you really should apologize to Azumane-san this time." Kageyama said, looking into his boyfriend's eyes with a deep frown.

"I'm sorry, Asahi-san. Kageyama is right, it's none of my business." Hinata said sadly, bowing in front of his senpai.

"Oi, you four! Go back to practice!" Ukai coach yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, this was the new chapter.  
> As the previous chapter was quite short, I decided to post another one the same day. Hey, I'm not tired enough to go to sleep, so I wanted to work hard for my readers. ;)  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter too, and this is the last one for today.  
> Thank you for the comments and kudos left since now.  
> See you next week. :*


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I know I'm late this week, but I had to work more because one of my co-workers is on holiday and even at college I had to do the first essay of this semester. So, unfortunately, this could happen again. =( Let me apologize before hands for this.  
> But right now, here we go with another chapter. =)

Three weeks had passed, and Kiyoko had found a first-year as a second manager. Yachi, a cute little girl with blond hair a little past her chin as length, usually tied in a side pony tail, and light brown eyes, had joined the club a little after the team was told about a summer training camp held in Tokyo by four of the city's powerhouses, including Nekoma. But Takeda-sensei, a short man with messy black hair and brown eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses that was the club supervisor, had reminded them of the final tests too, and he said that if they would have failed any, they wouldn't have been able to go to Tokyo because of resits. Yuu, along with Tanaka, Kageyama and Hinata, had a moment of panic, but fortunately Ennoshita accepted to help him and Ryu, as they were all in their second year, while Yachi and Tsukishima were helping Shouyou and Tobio.

Yuu was sitting in Ryu's room, they just finished to study with Ennoshita and Tanaka told him to stay for the night, so they could revise and it was late too. Ryu's sister was cooking dinner, and the two boys were trying to memorize what Chikara taught them.

"Ryu, can I tell you something?" the spiked-haired boy said suddenly.

"Sure, Noya-san. What do you want to tell me?" Ryu replied, still looking at his notebook.

"Well... ehm..." the libero hesitated. "How can I tell you?"

The shaved-head looked at his best friend tilting his head on a side, surprised to hear the never-confused libero hesitating like that. "Noya-san, just spit it out already! This indecision is not like you."

"I know, Ryu. But it's not something easy to say, mostly because I still need to figure it out myself clearly." Yuu said, lowering his eyes on his book.

"Is it something about Asahi-san?" Yuu's head snapped toward the other boy, and he took a confused look at his best friend.

"How do you know it's about Asahi?"

"Well, Noya, you're always concerned about him, aren't you? Beside, lately you seems even more concerned. Since we saw him and Suga-san together, you seem distracted. Is their relationship bothering you?"

"Actually, I think so. I don't know when it started, but I think I like Asahi." the lively libero said, quieter than his usual self. Tanaka raised his eyebrows, looking at him.

"You think? Are you not sure about it?"

"I told you it's not that easy to say. I mean, I really like Kiyoko-san, she's a very beautiful girl, intelligent, and her ignoring us is a good sensation. But I feel pissed every time I see Asahi and Suga-san acting like two lovebirds, that happens everyday, so I'm pissed everyday at every practice. I don't know what to do, Ryu." he confessed.

"Wow, Noya-san... I think you're falling for Asahi-san. You sould talk with him about this." Tanaka replied. Yuu widened his eyes, looking at his best friend like he was crazy.

"What did you just said? What should I tell him, Ryu? Oh, hi Asahi-san. You know, you should dump your boyfriend and break his heart because I think I may like you. Sure thing! Suga-san will kill me for something like that, and I might break Asahi's heart instead." Yuu snapped, exasperated.

"But you can't be sure about it, Noya-san. Maybe he won't confess to you for other reasons."

"Stop it, Ryu! Forget about what I've told you. I won't confess to Asahi! As long as he's happy, it's fine for me too."

"And you say you're not sure about your feelings?" Ryu muttered.

"I've heard you, Ryu!"

 

"Did you understand this problem, Asahi? Is it clearer now?" Koushi asked to the taller boy, showing him how to solve a maths problem.

"Oh, yeah. Now I've got it. Suga, you're really good as a teacher." Asahi said, writing down the solution. They heard some knocks at the door, and the grey-haired boy gave the permission to enter into his room.

"Koushi, why don't you ask to Asaki-kun to stay for dinner? It's late already, and I can drive him home after." his mother said, poking her head inside.

"Asahi, is it fine for you?" he asked to the ace. The long-haired male looked at the time.

"Wow, it's already this late? Let me warn my parents." he stood up, opened his phone and called home.

"Koushi, come here for a second please." his mother said.

"What's up, mum?" he asked.

"Are you and Asahi-kun going out together?"

"Mum, I don't think this is any of your business. But anyway, no. Asahi is just my best friend." the boy replied with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, Koushi. But you told me that you had found someone you loved from your club, and I was wondering if that someone was Asahi-kun." The grey-haired boy blushed slightly. He said his parents he was gay some months before, when he still hadn't confess to Daichi, and he was surprised by their positive reaction.

"Mum..." he hesitated.

"Yes, dear?"

"Are you sure that you and dad are fine with me liking guys?"

"Oh, Koushi. For us, the most important thing is that you're happy and always proud of yourself. You're smart, handsome, your grades are very good, you're doing what you love and you have a big and kind heart. Seeing you happy is what makes us happy too, ok?" his mother replied, hugging him tightly. "You have to understand one thing, honey. There's nothing wrong in loving someone of your same sex. And if some idiots tell you differently, just ignore them. You're my son, and I'll always think you're perfect as you are, understood?"

Koushi, at those words, hugged his mother back, as tight as he could. He was glad his family accepted him for who he was, but he started to miss Daichi.

"Mum, I think that Asahi and I had a terrible idea, and I don't know what to do anymore." he confessed with an embarrassed, sad smile.

"Suga." Asahi called for him. The third-year setter looked at the tall ace, his cheecks slightly pinker than usual. The long-haired male brought a hand at his face, scratching his own cheek in a nervous gesture. "We don't have to go on with this lie, if you feel that bad."

"Can I know what's going on?" Suga's mum asked. Her son told her everythig, then turned to his best friend.

"Thank you, Asahi. But we still don't know if it worked for Nishinoya, and I would feel even worse if I was happy with Daichi and you did not. Let's see what will happen at the training camp, okay?" he said, placing a hand on Asahi's shoulder.

"Just one thing, guys." Koushi's mother said after a bit. "Remember to always follow your heart, okay?"

The next day, as always, they were in the school gym playing a game with the usual division in Team A and B. Both Koushi and Asahi were in the first row with Tsukishima, and they saw Hinata running toward the net.

"Focus, guys!" Koushi shouted. "Let's do a triple block. If we don't stop him, they'll win the set."

Asahi and Koushi jumped for a block, but suddenly Shouyou ran to the other side of the net and jumped with his eyes closed. But when his hand hit the ball, his spike was totally stopped by Tsukishima. The little middle blocker opened his eyes in disbelief and watched how the ball hit the floor behind him, as happened in the last seconds of their match against Aoba Johsai. He bit his lower lip hard, his anger visible in his eyes while watching at Tsukky's usual teasing gaze.

"I've finally started to understand how you move." the tall blond boy said. "From now on, your spikes won't pass so easily."

"Tsukishima, stop teasing Hinata." Daichi told him with a hard voice.

"Oi, four-eyes! Wanna pick a fight?" Tobio asked angrily.

"Oh, the King is actually protecting his boyfriend?" Kei said, looking at the first-year setter with fun in his eyes.

"What the..." Kageyama started to say, narrowing his cobalt eyes.

"Stop it, Bakageyama." Shouyou said, his voice not so cheerful as usual. "He's right, anyway."

"Shouyou, don't say that." Yuu said, placing a hand on his kouhai's shoulder.

"Noya-san." the little middle blocker said.

"It's my fault too. I wasn't able to follow the block, but I will take the next one." the lively libero said with a bright smile.

"Noya-san, you're so cool!" Ryu shouted.

Their game went on, and the end of the practice arrived soon.

"Gather around!" Daichi shouted at the end. Everyone ran toward coach Ukai and he made the point of the situation.

"Guys, don't worry. We're working well as a team, and we'll find a way to improve our skills." the coach said, trying to comfort Hinata who was still angry.

"Well, that's the reason why we'll go to Tokyo, am I right?" Takeda-sensei said with a smile.

"Yes, you're right, sensei." Ukai smiled as well. "Now, let's do some stretching and clean up. Then go home and rest well."

"Osu!" the team replied.

"Suga, can I text you later?" Daichi asked, trying to keep his jealousy under control seeing the grey-haired setter always with Asahi.

"Text me for what, Daichi?" he asked, frowning with confusion.

"Tomorrow we have a practice match, and as you're the vice captain, I wanted your opinion for the starting order." the captain said.

"What? We have a coach now, Daichi. And his job is to take care of the formation too." Koushi replied.

"I know, but he asked for my help before practice. and I want your opinion too."

"Sawamura-kun. Sugawara-kun. Come here for a moment, please." the coach called for them. When they reached him, he said: "I know you have your problems, and I hope you solve them as soon as possible. But right now, the team has a bigger problem than your love quarrels." The three of them looked over to Shouyou, who was tightening a ball in his hands. Tobio reached his boyfriend, put a hand on his shoulder and the two first-years talked for a bit. The little redhead seemed to relax slightly and leaned his head on the raven-haired boy. Tobio wrapped his arms around Shouyou and buried his face in that orange fluffy hair.

"Well, it seems that Kageyama will be next to Hinata." Daichi said, looking sneakly at Koushi.

"Yes, or at least it looks like that." the grey-haired boy said, looking at the cute couple.

"If it's like that, maybe we can relax just a bit." Ukai said.

"Mmh... Maybe." Koushi muttered under his breath. But after a few moments an angry voice filled the air in the gym.

"Stop it, Kageyama! I don't want to hear those words from you!" Shouyou shouted with all his breath.

"Oi, dumbass! Why the hell have you snapped at me now?" the taller boy asked with confusion in his cobalt eyes.

"Stop saying that I need to improve, Tobio! You keep pointing out how much I suck in receives and serves. Do you think that I'm not aware that I'm allowed to play during games just thanks to your tosses?" Hinata asked angrily. "I perfectly know it, Bakageyama!"

The little middle blocker ran away with tears in his eyes, and Kageyama immediately followed him calling him by first name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was the new chapter of this story. =) I hope you liked it. Thank you again for all the comments and the kudos left, and I'm really waiting to read your new comments. I love you all, guys. =)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi folks. Sorry for the long wait, but I had lots to do from college and work and didn't had time to update... Plus, I didn't feel well for a while... By the way, here it is the new chapter of my fanfiction.  
> I wanted to say a big THANK YOU to everyone who left a comment or a kudo so far, you are all so precious and the reason why I keep writing this story. Love you all. =) <3

Another week passed, and luckily both Yuu and Ryu passed all their exams while Shouyou and Tobio had to do a resit each. Yuu was quite surprised he was able to get high enough marks to pass his tests, he had found it hard to focus with the mess in his head. The night before the trip to Tokyo, Yuu was in his room checking his bag to see if he had everything he needed.

"Mmh... Let's see. Training uniform, kneepds, elbow guard, shoes, socks, pyjama, bath stuffs and hair gel. I think I have everything." he murmured closing his volleyball bag. He was really excited for those two days of training camp with Tokyo's best volleyball teams. He went to the bathroom and washed his teeth, then he jumped on his bed and checked his phone. Ryu sent him a text, he was excited too. The libero replied him and let his phone on charge. He closed his eyes, but five minutes later he opened them again. He took his phone, opened the chat and started typing.

_**To Bro, 9:00 pm: Do you think I should tell something to Asahi?** _

_**From Bro, 9:01 pm: About what we were talking last week at my place?** _

_**To Bro, 9:01 pm: Yes, about it.** _

Yuu waited for his best friend's reply, his heart started to beat faster than usual.

_**From Bro, 9:03 pm: Idk, Noya-san. Are your feelings still messed up?** _

_**To Bro, 9:04 pm: Tbh, yes. I can't understand them.** _

_**From Bro, 9:04 pm: If it's like that, maybe it's better not to tell him anything. I'd suggest to settle your feelings down and then act according to them.** _

_**To Bro, 9:05 pm: Yeah, you're probably right. Btw, do you remember at what time do we have to meet with the others?** _

_**From Bro, 9:05 pm: I think it's around 1:30 or 2 in the morning, but I'm not sure. Ask to someone from the third year, they should remember.** _

_**To Bro, 9:06 pm: Yeah, you're right. Thanks, Ryu. I'll let you know asap.** _

Yuu looked at his phone, Ryu gave him a good reason to text to Asahi. He grinned, opening a new chat.

_**To Ace, 9:07 pm: Asahi-san, osu! Sorry to bother you, but can I ask you something?** _

_**From Ace, 9:07 pm: Sure, Noya. How can I help you? And you're not bothering me.** _

_**To Ace, 9:08 pm: I can't remember at what time we have to leave for Tokyo. Do you remember?** _

_**From Ace, 9:09 pm: We need to be in front of school at 2 in the morning, and we'll leave as soon as we'll be all ready.** _

_**To Ace, 9:09 pm: Perfect. Thank you, Asahi-san. It will be awesome, we'll be training with four powerhouses. I'm so excited! What about you?** _

_**From Ace, 9:10 pm: I'm excited too. It will be a great experience, and we'll be all together again as during the Golden Week.** _

Yuu blushed slightly while thinking about seeing Asahi with his hair untied again.

_**To Ace, 9:10 pm: Yeah, I can't wait for this trip. Goodnight, Asahi-san. See you later. Oh, and thank you again!** _

_**From Ace, 9:11 pm: No problem, Noya. It was a pleasure to help you. See you in few hours. Goodnight.** _

"Ok, it was easier than I thought." Yuu muttered to himself. "I need to tell Ryu the time."

**_To Bro, 9:12 pm: You were right, Ryu. The third years remembered, and we have to be in front of the school at 2 in the morning._ **

**_From Bro, 9:12 pm: Perfect. Who did you asked to, Noya-san?_ **

**_To Bro, 9:13 pm: To Asahi._ **

Ryu didn't reply to his text for a while, and Yuu thought that he fell asleep. He closed his eyes trying to sleep as well, but he opened them again when he heard his phone buzzing.

_**From Bro, 9:17 pm: WHAT? SERIOUSLY? Noya-san, you're the best! And how was it?** _

_**To Bro, 9:17 pm: Idk what you mean. I've just texted to him to know at what time we have to be there. It's not like I've confessed to him.** _

_**From Bro, 9:18 pm: I know, Noya-san. You could have texted to Daichi-san or Suga-san. But you picked your ace between the three of them.** _

_**To Bro, 9:18 pm: What do you mean by MY ace, Ryu?** _

_**Form Bro, 9:19 pm: Oh, c'mon, Noya-san! Don't play dumb with me. You texted to Asahi-san 'cause you thought it was a good excuse to talk with him outside training!** _

_**To Bro, 9:19 pm: Goodnight, Ryu!** _

_**From Bro, 9:19 pm: G'night, Noya-san.** _

That night, Yuu had a strange dream about him and Asahi. The dream was really intense, and not only made of kisses. When the alarm clock woke him up, he snapped his eyes wide-open and almost threw his phone across his room. He turned the alarm off and stared at the ceiling.

"What the hell was that?" he muttered to himself. When he went to go out of his bed and looked at his shorts, he blushed violently. "What the hell is going on with me?! Why am I like this?"

"Yuu, hurry up and get ready! You'll be late!" his mother said, knocking at the door and making him swear under his breath.

"Okay, mum. I'll do as quick as I can. Could you make me something to eat, please? I'm hungry." he replied.

"Okay. Hurry up!" He went to the bathroom and washed his face, hoping to go back to normal while getting ready. Luckily for him, using cold water helped a bit. By the time he was ready, dressed and with his hair spiked up, he was totally calm.

 

Once they arrived to Tokyo, the Karasuno team got changed and joined the other teams in the gym. Kuroo, Nekoma's captain, explained to Daichi how the camp worked and they started their first match. Shouyou and Tobio were at school for their resits, and Koushi had the chance to play after Seijou. But Hinata and Kageyama's freak quick was really important for them at that point. The third years were playing all together once again, and it was a good feeling for the three of them. Koushi tossed the ball for Daichi, who was without blockers, and the captain's t-shirt went up when he jumped, letting the black-haired boy's stomach show at the greyhead's eyes. He was distracted by it for few seconds, and didn't see that someone of the other team blocked the spike.

Yuu kept the ball up and shouted: "Suga-san, focus!"

Koushi came back to reality and looked at the ball, which was falling back to him. He heard Asahi calling for the toss, and they got the point. Even if they were able to get some points, they lost the game and had to do a penality. They kept losing a match after another, until the last one when, finally, the freak duo arrived at the gym. They were all tired, and took a bath before going to the cafeteria and eat. Once they had finished and were cleaning their table, Daichi reached Koushi.

"Suga, can we take a walk and talk? Please." Daichi said.

Koushi looked at him for a bit, then asked: "What do you want to talk about?"

The captain lowered his eyes and brought a hand at the back of his neck, then said: "I want to apologize properly. For everything, this time. Will you listen to what I have to say?"

"Okay, Daichi. I'll hear you out." Koushi replied.

The two boys were walking in the school's garden, looking for the best place where to talk. They got near the gym and sit on the stairs. Koushi looked at Daichi, who was trying to think about how to talk with his loved one. The captain sighed.

"You were right, Suga. I was an idiot and left you apart without realizing it, and I'm really sorry about everything I've done. You know, I was really happy when you confessed to me. You told me that you like me, and for me was the same." Koushi's heart skipped a beat and the boy felt like he was going to die.

"Was? What do you mean by 'was the same'?" he asked to Daichi.

"I mean that it's not the same for me anymore, Suga." the black-haired boy said, but he froze when the setter stood up with a fierce gaze.

"If it's not the same anymore, why did you drag me here to apologize? If you don't like me anymore, just stay away from me and let me live my story with Asahi!" Koushi said angrily, then he ran away. With jealousy overflowing inside him, Daichi ran after the boy he loved and grabbed him for his wrist. He pushed the smaller male against a wall, blocking him with his whole body, and kissed him roughly. A kiss full of jealousy, desperation and love. Koushi widened his eyes when he felt his lips being pushed against Daichi's. The grey-haired setter could feel his captain's feelings in that kiss, and after a bit of shock he melted in the other male's embrace. He wrapped his arms around Daichi's neck and they kissed for a long time. When the black-haired boy pulled back, they were both panting trying to catch their breath.

"You said you'd listen to me, but you ran away before I was able to finish. My feelings are not the same anymore, or I could say they had never been the same as yours since the beginning." Daichi said, then cupped a hand on Koushi's cheek and stroke it with his thumb. Then his dark brown eyes raised from his loved one's lips to meet the other's hazel eyes with an intense gaze. "I love you, Sugawara Koushi. I've loved you since our first day of club." he confessed.

Koushi's eyes started to sparkle, feeling his heart beating fast for his joy. He made the brightest smile in a month and threw his arms around Daichi's neck once again, laughing his happiness at the moon.

"You are the biggest of he idiots, Sawamura Daichi. I've loved you since that day too, and you haven't noticed for three years." the setter said. "But nether I noticed anything, so we are a couple of idiots." They laughed and kissed again, then Daichi interrupted the contact frowing.

"What should we do about Asahi now?" he asked, making the greyhead chuckle.

"Daichi, Asahi and I are not together. We were pretending to because I wanted to make you jealous. He loves Nishinoya, not me." the setter replied, then he frowned and brought a knuckle at his lips.

"What's wrong, Koushi?" Daichi asked, making the other boy flinch hearing his first name coming from those lovely lips.

"Well, now I know it worked for you, Ichi. But what about Nishinoya? I don't like the idea of Asahi get stucked in a one-sided love and suffer for it. He's my best friend, after all." The captain raised his eyebrows and smiled softly to his boyfriend.

"Did you just call me 'Ichi'?"

"Well, you just called me Koushi. Other than you, just my parents call me by my given name, so I thought it could be cute to find a name only I would be allowed to use. Because everyone in the team call you by your name." Koushi replied, lowering his eyes and blushing hardly. The black-haired boy took his chin with two fingers, making him raise his gaze to meet Daichi's.

"I like it, Koushi. By the way, you're right. What should we do, then?" the taller boy said.

"What about calling him out and tell him that we made up? So we can figure out something together." Koushi asked.

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea."

 

Yuu watched Daichi and Koushi heading toward the garden together, then glanced at Asahi and wondered how Suga could have left his boyfriend all alone. His dream showed up in his mind again, and his heart started to race. Blushing, he grabbed Tanaka's wrist and dragged him in the hallway.

"Noya-san, what are you doing? Don't drag me!" Ryu tried to complain.

"I need to talk with you about something, but not in that room where everyone can hear." the lively libero replied. Once they were quite far from the others, Yuu told his best friend about the dream he had on Asahi. The shaved-head boy were very surprised, his eyes widened and his mouth hanged open.

"Wait, wait, Noya-san. Are you telling me that you dreamed of going _all the way_ with Asahi-san?" The shorter boy just nodded, too embarrassed to speak. "What the heck? This doesn't sound like confusion to me. It sounds more like you really fell for him, Noya. How can you still feel confused?" Tanaka said again.

"I don't know, Ryu. I like Kiyoko-san too, and..." the spiked-haired boy started to say.

"No, no. Stop a second, Noya-san. Do you realize that when you talk about Kiyoko you add 'san' to her name, while with Asahi-san you don't do it? Let me ask you some questions." The libero nodded again. "Have you ever done a dream like that about Kiyoko-san?" Yuu shaked his head. "Okay. What about seeing her talking with other boys? No, wait. When she talks with Suga-san, does it piss you off?"

"No, it doesn't."

"But you're nervous since we saw Asahi-san being lovey-dovey with Suga-san, aren't you?"

"I guess you're right."

"So, I think that you're not confused, but just scared by your new feelings. You have to face reality and accept your love for Asahi-san."

"Mmh... Maybe you're right." Yuu muttered.

After his bath, Asahi tied his hair up and went to the vending machine to buy an energy drink. When he went back to the room, he saw Daichi and Koushi going outside together and smiled, knowing that finally his friend had decided to listen to their captain. After a bit, he saw Yuu dragging Tanaka in the hallway and he wondered what was going on. He lay on his futon and started to read a volleyball magazine, hoping that Koushi and Daichi would go back together because he thought that his best friend deserved happiness.

"Asahi, do you have a moment?" he heard. He looked at the person who talked and saw Daichi and Koushi looking at him with a slightly worried expression.

"Sure. What's going on?" he replied, putting himself in a sitting position.

"We have to discuss with you about something." Koushi said. "Can we go outside and talk, please?"

"Coming." Asahi said, standing up and following his friends in the garden.

Yuu went back to the room while Ryu was at the bathroom. When he stepped inside, he saw the third years heading toward the garden together. He wanted to follow them, as he was curious to know what was going on, but he heard Shouyou starting to raise his voice again for something Tobio told him.

"No, Bakageyama! It was not what I meant!" the redhead said loudly, pouting at his boyfriend.

"So what did you mean, dumbass?" the other boy said, starting to getting angry.

"I don't know, okay? I just know that I didn't mean it the way you got it."

"Fine! Then explain yourself!"

"I just told you, I don't know! Are you deaf?" Shouyou snapped. Yuu saw Tobio narrowing his eyes and decided to stop them.

"What's going on, guys?" he asked, making them flinch.

"Nishinoya-san heard us! Are you happy, dumbass?" the black-haired boy said.

The little middle blocker raised his gaze to meet his senpai's and said: "I just told him that there's something that isn't working properly with our game, and he started to snap at me like I've told him that I'm going to change school and go to Seijou!"

"No, you said there's something _wrong_ with _our quick_!" Tobio said angrily, dragging his boyfriend's attention once again. "To me, that means that you don't trust me anymore while I'm tossing to you!" The red-haired boy frowned and sharpened his eyes, looking into the other boy's cobalt gaze.

"I told you that's not what I mean, Bakageyama!" he shouted.

"Okay, guys. Calm down a little. Shouyou, why don't you go and take a walk, while I try to talk with Tobio?" Yuu said, placing his hands on his kouhai's shoulders and asking himself what were the third years doing.

"You know what, Bakageyama? I'll go to see Kenma! And don't you dare to complain or to follow me, got it?" the little middle blocker shouted, then he stormed out the room that Karasuno team was sharing. He bumped into Ryu and muttered a "sorry". Surprised by that strange behaviour, Ryu reached the libero with wide-opened eyes.

"What the heck happened here? I've never seen Hinata so pissed." he said.

"Tobio, are you sure Shouyou meant what you think?" Yuu asked to the first-year setter.

"I don't know, but that's what I felt at his words." Tobio replied. "But maybe he's right and there's really something wrong with our quick." he muttered.

"Oi, King!" Tsukishima called him, making the setter even angrier.

"What the hell do you want, four-eyes?" Kageyama snapped.

"You should stop snapping and shouting insults whenever the shrimp gets blocked or messes up. You're his boyfriend, you are supposed to support him and not making him feeling even worse, idiot." Kei said calmly.

"What the hell do you want to know about it, eh? You always tease everyone, how dare you telling me how should I act with the one I like?" the setter said, sharpening his eyes.

"Well, Kageyama, I agree with Tsukky." Tadashi said shily.

"Thank you, Yamaguchi." Kei replied.

"Of course you agree with the beanpole! You always agree with him!" Tobio said, throwing his arms in the air with frustration.

 

Daichi, Koushi and Asahi reached the gym's stairs once again and sat down.

"Asahi, Daichi and I had talked. He apologized for everything and confessed his love for me, so we're going to get back together." Koushi said, holding his (once again) boyfriend's hand.

"That's great! I'm happy for you, guys." Asahi said with a sincere smile.

"Thank you, Asahi." Daichi replied, squeezing his boyfriend's hand. "I have to apologize to you too for my childish behaviour toward you. Koushi told me everything, and I was unfair with you. I'm really sorry."

"You don't have to, Daichi. I'm sure I'd act the same way, if I were in your situation. By the way, you're really scary when you're furious, you know?" the ace replied.

"He's right, Ichi. That time in class you scared me quite a lot." Koushi said softly.

"Ichi?" Asahi muttered with confusion, but his friends didn't hear him.

"I'm really sorry I've scared you. And it was surprising how you, Asahi, confronted me. You even called me an idiot." Daichi said, chuckling.

"Ichi, we need to discuss with him, remember?" the grey-haired boy said.

"Oh, right. About what?" Asahi asked.

"About our fake relationship. I mean, now we know it worked with Daichi, but we don't know about Nishinoya." Koushi said.

"Oh, I suppose your right. So what?" the ace replied.

"Well." Daichi said, sharing a look with his boyfriend. "We were thinking that you could keep pretending to be together until you guess Nishinoya's feelings. I promise to keep my jealousy under control. What do you think?" Asahi brought a hand at his own face and scratched his cheek, his usual nervous gesture.

"Thank you, guys. But I don't think it would be fair for you two. You finally got back together, and you have to enjoy yourself, and to show it if you please. You don't have to worry about me." he replied, smiling.

"Okay, but everyone in the team thinks we are a couple, Asahi. It's not like I can start to show my love for Daichi so suddenly when they think I'm with you. We have to give the right example to those crazy guys, as we are third years." the grey-haired setter said.

"Oh, yeah. You're right. Sorry, Suga."

"So, what can we do, Asahi?" Koushi asked.

The three of them thought about a solution, then the ace said uncertainly: "What about I tell you that I love someone else and I break up with you, Suga?"

"You mean in front of everyone?" the vice captain asked.

"Yes, maybe tomorrow after practice, or when we'll arrive at our clubroom." Asahi said.

"You know, it's not a bad idea. So I can pretend to cheer Suga up and everything will be fine." Daichi said in turn. "But do you plan on confessing to Nishinoya?"

"No, Daichi. As I keep saying to Suga, Noya is straight. He loves Kiyoko, and he doesn't hide it. I don't want to lose his friendship, even if that means looking at him from far." Asahi replied, looking at the ground.

"But you'll never know, if you don't try." the captain said, placing a hand on the ace's shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was the new chapter. A lot of things happened, and some other will happen in the future. Sorry again for the wait, and I hope you liked the update. As always, if you liked it feel free to leave a comment or a kudo. =) See you next chapter. Bye folks.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone.   
> Sorry for the long wait, but from last chapter, the story is still a work-in-progress. That means that, from this chapter, unfortunately the wait will be long. This is the assessments period in my college, so unfortunately I don't have a lot of time to write. I really apologize to all of you for this. 
> 
> Anyway, this is the new chapter of my story. I hope you like the last one.
> 
> Let's begin. =)

The day after, Hinata's and Kageyama's freak quick kept being blocked and the little redhead's frustration grew really a lot. After bumping into Asahi in mid-air, unconsciously trying to hit a toss directed to the ace, he took an important decision.

"Kageyama, during our quick, I won't close my eyes anymore." Shouyou suddenly said, dragging everyone's attention. "If I want to get better, I'll have to stop leaning on you and learn how to fight by myself. Otherwise, nothing will change."

At those words, something clicked in the entire Karasuno Volleyball Club. Everyone but Tsukishima thought that they would have improved their own skills, in order to be better as a team. Tobio and Shouyou had a quarrel, and coach Ukai decided to keep the little middle blocker outside of the court in order to avoid him to try a play which wouldn't have worked and to avoid other incidents. Yuu was with his teammates in the shared room to pack his belongings to get ready to go back home. The atmosphere was quite heavy, and none of them was talking. Every one was thinkin about what he could do to improve, and they were silent even during the way back to Miyagi. As always, coach Ukai held a meeting and once it was over, they gathered in the clubroom to say their goodnight. Yuu was still lost in his thoughts when he heard Asahi calling for Koushi.

"Suga, can I talk to you?" Asahi asked.

"Yes, sure." Koushi replied, already knowing what were coming.

"I'm sorry, Suga. I can't go on with us." the ace said.

"Eh? Why?" the grey-haired boy asked, pretending to be surprised.

"Because I've understood that I don't like you as much as I thought. I'm in love with someone else. And I want to focus on volleyball and improve myself right now."

"Oh... I guess it can't go on, then. But why did you confess to me if you love someone else?" Koushi asked sadly.

"I hoped to forget this person, as they already love someone, but it didn't work. I'm really sorry, Suga."

Yuu raised his head from his bag and looked at his senpais. He noticed that the first years and some of the second years were already gone away. In the clubroom were left only him, Ryu, Asahi, Koushi and Daichi. Both him and Ryu were looking at the ace and at the setter with widened eyes and opened mouths.

"That's quite unfair, Asahi. But I'd lie if I'd say that I'm not in love with someone else myself, so I can understand your feelings." Koushi replied with a small, shy smile.

The tall ace widened his eyes and pretended to be surprised as well. "Eh? And who are you in love with?"

The grey-haired boy turned to face Daichi, who was genuinely confused as he didn't understand what his boyfriend wanted to do. "Daichi, I'm in love with you." the setter said, then bowed in front of his captain and exclaimed: "Please, go out with me, Sawamura Daichi!"

That night, after a good shower, Yuu lied on his bed without being able to fall asleep. His phone buzzed and he flipped it open to see who was.

_**From Bro, 9:10 pm: Well, that was surprising, wasn't it? Suga-san did a proper confession to Daichi-san right in front of us.** _

_**To Bro, 9:11 pm: Yes, it was unexpected. Bt what surprised me the most was that Daichi-san did a proper confession himself. But who do you think Asahi is in love with?** _

_**From Bro, 9:12 pm: Idk, Noya-san. But we have a worst problem to dial with at the moment.** _

_**To Bro, 9:12 pm: What happened?** _

_**From Bro, 9:13 pm: While I was going home, Yachi ran after me in fear and dragged me back to the gym. There, I found Hinata and Kageyama fighting and beating each other up.** _

_**To Bro, 9:14 pm: Ryu, those two are always fighting.** _

_**From Bro, 9:14 pm: No, Noya-san. This fight was different. I had to punch them to stop the fight. This one was pretty bad.** _

_**To Bro, 9:15 pm: Have you told it to Daichi-san?** _

_**From Bro, 9:15 pm: No, he was already gone. I'll tell him tomorrow.** _

_**To Bro, 9:16 pm: Okay. Btw, I have an idea to let Asahi know I like him, without confessing.** _

_**From Bro, 9:16 pm: What do you have in mind, Noya-san?** _

_**To Bro, 9:17 pm: I want to learn to toss the ball as Seijou's libero. So I'll be able to help Asahi even more, and not only following the block. Tomorrow I'll try it out.** _

_**From Bro, 9:18 pm: That sounds like a good idea. Have you ever tried to jump and toss?** _

_**To Bro, 9:18 pm: Nope. But I don't think it will take me a lot to learn, right? I'm a libero, after all.** _

_**From Bro, 9:19 pm: Idk, Noya-san. Suga-san and Kageyama usually train their sets a lot. But it's great to hear you even more confident than usual. You could even confess to him, don't you think? =P** _

_**To Bro, 9:20 pm: He said he loves someone. What will I do, if I confess to him and ruin our friendship? Last time we had a fight, I haven't seen him for a month. =(** _

_**From Bro, 9:20 pm: That's true, but if you don't try, you'll never know what will happen.** _

_**To Bro, 9:21 pm: I'll think about it. See you tomorrow, Ryu.** _

_**From Bro, 9:21 pm: G'night, Noya-san.** _

Asahi had thought almost all night about what he could do to improve himself. He was Karasuno's ace and his spikes were powerful. So why not try to do a jump serve? Kageyama was the only one who had a powerful serve in the team at the moment, after all. At morning practice, he tried what he had in his mind when he was alone, but soon found out that it was not so easy as Tobio and Oikawa made it look. He threw the ball in the air and jumped as for a spike. He hit it and finally the serve passed the net.

"Asahi-saaan!" he heard, and suddenly Yuu was in the other half of the court. The little libero digged the ball perfectly with a wide-opened smile. "Hit my tosses, please!"

Asahi was impressed on how Yuu came in a rush and easily received his serve. That little hurricane was simply fenomenal. Then he realised what the other boy said.

"Eh? Your tosses?" he asked with confusion.

"Yes. I want to toss the ball for you, in case Kageyama or Suga-san have the first touch." the spiked-haired boy said with determination in his eyes, reaching Asahi in his part of the court. The ace looked at the libero straight in his eyes, wearing the same determinated expression.

"Sure. Let's try this, Noya." he said.

Yuu was happy that Asahi didn't rejected his idea, and they were trying it. But he had to admit that setting the ball was harder than he thought.

"Asahi-san, let's try it one more time. Please!" he said panting.

"Sure!" the taller boy replied. Suddenly the gym's door got opened and Daichi and Koushi stepped in.

"Oh? You two are already practicing today." the captain said, placing his hands on his hips and tilting his head on a side with a smile.

"What are you working on?" the grey-haired setter asked smiling as well.

"Suga-san!" Yuu yelled suddenly, running toward his senpai. "Could you please teach me how to toss the ball?"

"Eh?" Koushi said, eyes wide-opened with surprised.

"Toss the ball?" Daichi asked with the same expression.

"Yes. If you or Kageyama touch the ball before the others, no one will do a proper toss. So I want to learn to set the ball."

"Nishinoya, that's a great idea!" the third-year setter said. "I'll teach you. Come with me!" Koushi and Yuu went in a corner of the gym and the grey-haired boy started to explain to the shorter male the right technique of a good set.

"Osu!" a cheerful voice shouted. The first years stepped in the building, immediately followed by the other second years.

"As we're all here, let's start with the stretching." Daichi said loudly. Everyone gather immediately around him and the team started their exercises. While the boys were warming up, coach Ukai arrived and waited they were ready.

"This morning I want to teach you a new attack pattern, but before that I want you to tell me if you had any idea for your improvement." the coach said. He looked at the team, and saw Asahi and Yuu glance at each other. "Azumane-kun and Nishinoya-kun, do you have something in mind?" he asked.

"Yes. I want to work on the jump serve, as Kageyama is the only one who has a powerful serve at the moment." Asahi replied.

"And I want to learn to toss the ball like Seijou's libero." Yuu said immediately after the ace.

"Good, I like these ideas. You'll work on them this morning. Yamaguchi, you'll keep working on your float serve. Hinata and Tsukishima, you'll work on your blocks because i want you to be able to stop Ushijima's spikes. The other ones will try the new attack." the man said. "Oh, right. Sugawara-kun, can you please help Nishinoya with his sets?" he asked.

"Yes, coach."

 

Morning practice passed quite fast, and luch break too came almost suddenly. Daichi and Koushi went on the roof with their lunch boxes and sat on the floor, and suddenly the captain let out a huge sigh.

"Ichi, are you okay? What's the problem?" the setter asked, worried.

"Today Science class was really hard. I don't know if I'll be able to pass that test." Daichi said, lowering his eyes.

"Really? I found it quite normal." Koushi replied, slightly confused. He wanted to ask his boyfriend to go to his place to study together, but he promised himself not to push Daichi anymore. He didn't want to have another fight.

"I can bet you've understood it. You're smart, Koushi." the black-haired boy said, smiling at his boyfriend and making him blush slightly. "Hey, Koushi, would you help me? Please."

"Eh?" Koushi asked with surprise. "Are you sure, Ichi?"

"Yes, I'm sure. You're smarter than me, and you're even good in explaining things." the captain replied, then he brought a hand at the back of his neck. "And I want to spend more time with you."

"Really?" the grey-haired boy asked with joy, blushing even more. "So, want to come to my place for dinner, Ichi?"

"Sure. I'll call home after practice. Thanks, Koushi." Daichi said.

"Okay, guys. This afternoon I want you to practice what you were working on this morning, using them during this games." Ukai said, after the team had warmed up. Everyone started to divide into their usual teams, heading to a half of the court. "Hinata-kun, you'll train with Team B for a while. Azumane-kun will take your place in Team A." the coach said again, dragging everyone's attention. "Sugawara-kun, he'll be in your care for the time being."

"Okay." the little middle blocker replied. Heading to the other part of the net, he passed near Kageyama and both of them ignored each other.

"See, Noya-san? That was a bad fight." Ryu whispered, leaning toward his best friend's ear.

"Yeah, you were right. I hope that they'll make up soon, we need our freak duo at its best." Yuu muttered in response, but he was even slightly happy to have Asahi in the same team, as for official games. Despite the strange situation, practice went quite smoothly. The new exercises were messed up, but they could feel that something would get better soon.

"Oi, Ryu. Want to take a drink together?" Yuu asked to the shaved-head male.

"Sure, why not." Tanaka replied, then he lowered his voice. "Do you want to talk about something?" he asked.

"Also, but actually I have some free time and wanted to take a walk, too." the lively libero replied.

"Fine. I'll send a mail to my sister, then." Ryu said, taking his phone from his backpack.

"You should go home and study today, and go for a drink tomorrow as we won't have afternoon practice." a quiet voice said behind them.

They turned toward their teammate and the spiked-haired male said: "Oh, come on, Chikara! What's the difference? School ends tomorrow, anyway."

"That's not a good reason for skip your studies, Nishinoya." Ennoshita replied, a hint of annoyance in his eyes.

"I think Ennoshita is right, Noya." Asahi said, suddenly stepping into the conversation. "We'll pass a week in Tokyo, it's better to start our homework now, so we won't stay back compared to our classmates. Don't you agree?" The tall ace sent him a bright and kind smile, and the libero's cheeks became pinker than usual.

"Thinking about it, Noya-san, if we'll go tomorrow we can even go to the sport store. I need new kneepads and socks, so maybe it's better going tomorrow." Ryu said suddenly.

"Yeah, you're right. I need a new elbow guard as well, 'cause this one has a hole." Yuu replied, taking away the protection and showing it to his best friend. Then he turned to the long-haired boy with his brightest smile. "Do you want to come with us tomorrow, Asahi-san?"

Asahi brought a hand at his face, scratching his own cheek, and said: "Why not? I wanted to look for new shoes anyway."

 

"I'm home!" Koushi shouted opening the door. "You can come in, Ichi."

Daichi stepped in his boyfriend's house, took off his shoes and said: "Sorry for the bother."

"Koushi, welcome back." the setter's mother said, coming out from the kitchen. Daichi blushed slightly, because he was going to meet his boyfriend's parents and Koushi looked like his mother. Same silky, light grey hair and same cute mole under her left eye.

"Mum, this is Daichi. He's the team's captain. We'll be upstairs in my room, as we have to revise our Science lesson. Could you prepare us something to drink, please?" the grey-haired boy said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sugawara-san. I'm Sawamura Daichi." the captain said, bowing in front of the woman.

She chuckled and said: "Such a polite boy. It's my pleasure to meet you, Sawamura-kun."

"Oh, you can call me Daichi, madame."

"Daichi, shall we go in my room?" Koushi asked, seeing the taller boy blush quite violently. "Come on, Daichi! If we don't start to study, it will become late." he added, blushing as well.

"Okay, guys. I'll make you some tea." Koushi's mother said, chuckling. "Oh, right. Daichi-kun, are you staying for dinner?"

"If it's not a bother, I'll stay with pleasure." the dark-haired male replied. The two boys went upstairs and the grey-head opened his room's door.

"Feel free to take a seat wherever you want, Ichi. I'm going to put on some comfy clothes and we can start to revise Science." the setter said, going in the bathroom. Daichi was left on his own. He looked around to see the room, not surprised to find it ordered and clean. The shelves above the desk were full of books, and on it there were three smaller booklets with marks and post-it on them. His curiosity took over his rationality, and walked toward the desk to take a look. They were University prospectus and two of them were located in Tokyo. He tried to open one of the lasts on the marked page and read 'Department fo Science: Mathematics'.

"What are you doing, Ichi?" a voice said suddenly, startling him. He turned toward the door and faced his boyfriend, the booklent still in his hands.

"Mathematics and Tokyo, eh?" the captain said. "I knew you were smart, but didn't imagine this much." then smiled. Koushi blushed hardly and lowered his eyes.

"Yeah, the teacher told me those are the best universities. I was reading the informations, and I chose the two in Tokyo." the setter replied, then asked: "Are you angry or disappointed?"

"Why should be, Koushi? I've chosen this one and another University in Tokyo as well, but I'll be in the Sport Department." Daichi said, chuckling.

"Eh? Really?" the grey-haired boy said, running toward his boyfriend and throwing his arms at his neck. They kissed, softly at the beginning but deeper and more intimately after a bit. They heard some knocks at the door and interrupted the contact abruptly.

"Koushi, come downstairs and take the tea." his mother shouted.

"Okay, mum. I'm coming." he shouted back. "Sorry, Ichi. I'll be back shortly."

"Don't worry, Koushi. I'll wait for you here, and in the meanwhile I'll start reading Science." the black-haired boy replied, gently stroking the other male's cheek with a hand. When Koushi left the room, Daichi called himself an idiot in his mind and wondared how he could have denied them those amazing feelings that kissing gave them.

Koushi stepped in the kitchen feeling his cheeks really warm. He reached his mother and asked: "Mum, is dad coming home for dinner?"

The woman turned toward her son and replied: "Yes, he told me so. Why?"

"I have some things to tell to both of you. Is it okay to talk during dinner?" the boy asked.

"Sure, honey. Is it something that has to do with Daichi-kun?"

"Yes, he is one of the topics." he replied, blushing a lot. He took the glasses of iced tea and went back to his boyfriend. When the setter opened his room's door, he found his captain focused on the textbook. "Sorry for the wait, Ichi. I was asking some things to my mum." he said, dragging the other boy's attention.

"No problem, Koushi. Do you want me to close the door for you?" Daichi said, standing and reaching the grey-haired male.

"Thank you, Ichi. Shall we start revising?"

"Sure. Oh, your mum is really kind. You look like her."

 

Yuu closed his book and notebook after two hours of homework. He switched his computer on and opened internet. The libero had decided to watch some videos to try and learn more about how to toss the ball. His phone buzzed and he opened it.

_**From Bro, 8:00 pm: Noya-san, can I ask you something?** _

_**To Bro, 8:00 pm: Sure, Ryu. What's up?** _

_**From Bro, 8:01 pm: Didn't you ask me to go for a drink 'cause you wanted to talk with me about something?** _

_**To Bro, 8:01 pm: You're right. I want to talk about Hinata and Kageyama and their situation, and I want to find out who is the person Asahi is in love with. Don't you think that, if he comes with us, we'll have his opinion about the freak duo and even find out who his lover is will be easier?** _

_**From Bro, 8:02 pm: Noya-san, you're a genius! Btw, have you done your homework?** _

_**To Bro, 8:02 pm: Yes, I've just finished.** _

_**From Bro, 8:03 pm: Perfect!** _

"What the...?" Yuu muttered reading his friend's reply. Then his phone buzzed for a call, and the libero saw Ryu's nickname on the screen. "Ryu? Something happened?" he asked.

"Noya-san, sorry if I call at this time. Do you have time now?" the spiker said.

"Sure. How can I help you?"

"I'm having some trouble with some exercises. Have you answered to question four in History sheet?"

Yuu opened his notebook again asking his friend to wait. "Question four of History?" he asked.

"Yes. Did you answered to that one?" Ryu asked as well.

"Sorry, man. But this is one of those I've left blank."

"Damn! The teacher told me that I have to answer to all the qestions, or else I'll have a hard time next term."

"Oi, Ryu. Why don't you ask to Chikara to help you? He's in class four, and he already helped us before." the libero said, and at the other end of the phone there were nothing but silence. The spiked-haired boy looked at the screen, to see if the call was still ongoing. "Oi, Ryu? Are you still there?"

"Yeah. Sorry, Noya-san. You're right, I'll ask to Ennoshita. Thanks anyway." Ryu answered, then he paused for a bit. "By the way, at what time do you want to go to the store?"

"I was thinking about going right after last period, but I'll ask to Asahi if it's fine for him." Yuu said.

"Yuu, dinner's ready. Come downstairs." his mother called him.

"Coming!" he shouted in response. "See you tomorrow, Ryu. Are you okay to go shopping after last period?"

"Sure, Noya-san. See you tomorrow."

The libero ended the call and ran downsairs to eat. "Mum, tomorrow I'll go with Asahi and Ryu to buy some stuffs for volleyball, okay?" he said to his mother.

"Okay, Yuu. Do you need money? Or a lift?" she asked.

"No, thanks. I've saved some money and we'll go right after school, so we'll walk there." then he paused for a moment and glanced at his parents. "Mmh... If you liked someone, but they said they love someone without saing who the person is, what would you do?" he asked suddenly. Both his parents stared at him with a confused expression.

"Well, it depends on how much I'd like this person." his father replied.

"You like them a lot, and you think a lot about them. Oh, and you always want to do something for them to notice you, or just to help them." he replied, looking at his plate of curry.

"Okay, so I like this person quite a lot." the man said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yuu, are you in love?" his mother asked.

"Mmh... yeah, probably." he muttered.

"Can we know who's the girl?" the woman asked again. Yuu blushed violently, he didn't know how to tell his family that the person he loved was a guy.

"Why don't we forget about what I've said and talk about something else?" he asked unconfortable.

"Okay, but I think you should talk with this person and see what they reply." his dad said.

"I don't know, dad. What will I do if, talking to them, I'll lose even their friendship?" he sighed.

"Oh? What's that? My son, the one who won a prize as 'best libero' in middle school, now is too scared to even confess to the person he loves?" the man said, teasing him. "What scares you so much? The possibility of losing his freindship, or the fact that he's a boy?" The libero froze for a bit, along with his mother. When he regained his voice, the only thing he was able to do was to whisper.

"How did you understand I'm talking about a guy?"

"I know my son. If you were talking about a girl, you'd have used a feminine pronoun. And you never actually cared about the end of a friendship, you would have confessed to her anyway, shouting it even.

"Yuu, is it true? Are you gay?" his mother asked, wearing a confused expression.

"I don't know. Probably? But I feel this way just with Asahi." he confessed.

"Don't worry, Yuu. It's normal to feel confused. You've always thought just about volleyball, and never had a relationship before. It's fine. You can't decide with who to fall in love. It just happens. We'll support  you." his father said smiling.

"Thank you, dad." Yuu said with a bright smile.

 

"Was that everything you didn't understand, Ichi?" koushi asked, looking at his boyfriend.

"Yeah. Thank you, Koushi. It's really clear now. You're amazing." Daichi said, pointing his dark eyes in his boyfriend's hazel ones and watching him blush violently. "You won't have any problem at University, I'm sure about it."

The setter snapped his head up and said: "Oh, speaking of University. Are you going to stay at college's accommodation?"

"To be honest, I still haven't thought about it." the captain said, grabbing his own chin with two fingers and thinking. After few moments, he stared at the grey-haired boy with hope in his eyes. "Koushi, I've just had an idea, which may be a bit crazy." he said.

Koushi tilted his head to a side and asked: "What's the idea?"

"Mmh... Would you like to share an apartment with me?" the dark-haired boy asked, with a hint of uncertanty in his voice.

The setter's hazel eyes started to shine with hope, while he asked: "Do you mean... as flatmates?"

"I was thinking more like... living together as a couple. As lovers. What do you say?" Daichi said, uncertanty disappeared from his face while taking Koushi's hands in his own. The grey-head gave his boyfriend his brightest smile.

"I say absolutely yes, Ichi. It's a wonderful idea." Koushi melted when Daichi made a smile as bright as the sun.

"You just  made me the happiest guy on earth!" the captain exclaimed, dragging the other laughing boy in a tight embrace. "I love you, Koushi. I love you so much."

"I know, Ichi. I love you really a lot too." Koushi replied, his heart full of happiness. They kissed for a long time, making it deeper and deeper. Daichi started to caress Koushi's face, dragging him as near as possible, and Koushi interwined his fingers in Daichi's hair, tightening a little his grip.

"Koushi, dinner's ready. Come downstairs with Daichi-kun." his mother said, knocking at the door without opening it.

"Okay, mum. We're coming." he replied, panting along with Daichi. "We'll put our books away and come downstairs. Is dad already home?"

"Yes, honey. We'll wait for you in the kitchen."

"Okay, mum." Once they were in the kitchen, Daichi noticed a tall man with grey hair, a shade darker than Koushi's, and eyes of the same hazel colour of the setter's ones.

"You must be Sugawara's father. I'm Sawamura Daichi. Nice to meet you." he said, bowing in front of the man.

The older male smiled, the same smile as his son, and said: "I have to say that my wife was right. You really are a very polite boy. You're welcomed to eat dinner with us whenever you want, Sawamura-kun."

"Thank you, sir. And please, feel free to call me Daichi." the captain replied.

They started eating while chatting, then Koushi's father looked at his son and asked: "Did you choose in which University you want to go, Koushi?"

"Yes, I'll go to one of the best in Tokyo, in the Science Department. I want to become a Maths teacher, and my professor suggested me to go there. Plus, they have a good volleyball team." the boy replied.

"Good, I'm happy that you've made up your mind. And what about you, Daichi-kun?"

"I'll go to the same University, but in the Sport Department. I'd like to become a volleyball coach in the future." Daichi replied.

"Good, both of you have a clear goal for your future."

"What about the accommodation, guys?" Koushi's mother asked to them. They looked at each other and smiled softly.

"We decided to share an apartment." the setter said.

"Yeah, I think that having your friend as a flatmate is the best idea." the man said.

"Honey, I think you're misunderstanding." his wife said.

"Yes, dad." Koushi said, both his and Daichi's cheeks were bright red. "We won't be just flatmates. Mum, dad, Daichi is my boyfriend. We'll live together as a couple." The setter's father looked at the two boys, both embarrassed but with determination in their eyes.

Then, smiling, the man said: "Well, if it's like this, is even better. Welcome in our family, Daichi-kun!"

"Thank you very much, Sugawara-san!" he said, standing and bowing in front of his boyfriend's parents. After dinner, Koushi and Daichi were walking toward the captain's house. They were holding hands, and after a bit the dark-haired boy said: "Well, it went better than I expected. Your parents are really nice, and the most important thing is that they accept you for who you are."

"Yeah, you're right. What about your family, Ichi?" Koushi asked.

"Well..." the captain brought a hand at the back of his own neck. "I haven't still found the opportunity to talk with them. I wanted to fix things with you before telling them."

"Oh, I see. I told my parents before confessing to you. I told them I was in love with someone from the team, and they were fine with it."

"Koushi, tomorrow is Saturday and we don't have afternoon practice. Would you like to come to my place, meet my parents and stay for the night?" Daichi asked, stopped walking and looked into his lover's eyes.

"Sure, Ichi. I'd really like to." Koushi said, hugging the boy he loved from the bottom of his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it was the new update. Time for confession to family, and until now everything seems good. =)
> 
> I honestly don't know how it will go on. =D
> 
> I hope that you liked it. And as always, if you like it, feel free to leave kudos and a comment. I really enjoy receiving your feedback, that's what motivates me to keep on writing.
> 
> See you next chapter, folks. =)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks, I'm back. Sorry for this very belated update, but I had a lot of essays and presentation at college and I have changed job, so I didn't have time to write a lot. Anyway, I've finished the new chapter, and I hope you will like it. =)
> 
> Last but not least, I want to say a hge THANK YOU to everyone who read my story and left a kudo or a comment. I love you all.

The day after, during morning practice, the new patterns weren't working yet. They were harder than they seemed, and Yuu was even a bit worried about Shouyou and Tobio. After their fight, they weren't talking to each other at all, and he knew how did it feel when the person you like ignored you. But Daichi said to wait and see what would have happened, stating than those two went through a lot of similar situations and always came out of them stronger than before. And he trusted them too. During one of the changes between their lessons, Yuu called for Ryu and asked him if it would have been fine for them to talk during lunch break, receiving a positive reply.

"So, Noya-san. What do you want to talk about?" the shaved-head asked, while opening his lunch box.

"Yesterday I was talking with my parents during dinner, and I asked them what would they do if they liked a person a lot. And after a bit, my dad asked me what scared me that much to not being able to confess. I don't know how, he understood i was talking about a guy, and I thought that my parents would have been disgusted if they knew I'm in love with a boy. But they said that it's fine for them." he little libero said, playing with the food in his lunch box. After a bit, not receiving any answer form his best friend, Yuu looked at the spiker and found him staring and with a strange smirk. "What?" the lively libero asked.

"You just said you're in love with him, Noya-san. When did you make up you mind like that?" Ryu asked back.

"mmh... I think it was yesterday. My mum asked me if I was in love, and I said probably yes."

"Good! So, what do you plan to do, Noya-san?"

"According to everyone, I should talk to him sincerely... Maybe I'll try later, and hope it won't ruin our friendship." the lively libero answered, chewing some food. "By the way, are we going to the shop later, Ryu?"

"Sure. Are we going by feet?"

"I think so. This way, we keep on training." Yuu said with a wide smile. They accorded to meet in front of the school gat, and the libero took his phone from a pocket in his uniform's trousers.

**_To Ace, 1:10 pm: Asahi-san, osu! Ryu and I just decided to meet in front of the gate after last period. Is it okay for you?_ **

The two second-years waited for an answer, but the older boy took way more time than usual.

"Noya-san, does Asahi-san always take this long to reply?" Ryu asked.

"No. He usually replies promptly." Yuu replied with confusion.

_**To Ace, 1:15 pm: Asahi-san, are you okay? Why are you not replying?** _

The little libero waited again and, when he was starting to worry, his phone buzzed for a mail.

_**From Ace, 1:20 pm: Sorry, Noya. I was talking with a teacher about some job opportunities. It's fine for me to meet you guys in front of the gate. See you later then.** _

Asahi met Daichi and Koushi while going back to his class, so they stopped to talk.

"So, Daichi. How was yesterday at Suga's place?" the long-haired boy asked.

"It was quite embarrassing." the dark-haired male answered with a sigh. "Koushi asked me if I was ready to go in his room to study, and I blushed in front of his mother."

"Yeah, but when we said to my parents about us being boyfriends, my dad welcomed Ichi to the family." Koushi said with a soft, lovely smile.

"Suga, can I ask you something?" Asahi asked.

"Sure." the setter said.

"Why do you call him 'Ichi'? It's since the training camp that I want to ask."

The greyhead blushed, he never said even to Daichi the meaning of that nickname.

"Because he's the only one for me." he replied in a low voice. The captain blushed violently, but his heart grew with all the love he felt from and for his boyfriend. The ace smiled softly to his friends.

"Are you coming with us later? Tanaka, Noya and I are going to the sport's shop after classes." he asked.

"Sorry, Asahi. I have other plans for the two of us, before going to my place." Daichi replied, winking to the ace.

"So you told your parents, Daichi? How was it?" the taller male asked.

"I didn't have the opportunity yet. I'll talk with them tonight."

"Good luck to the both of you, then."

"What about you, Asahi?" Koushi asked. "Did you tell your parents?"

"Suga, you know that my parents always work until late. And if I tell them I'm gay, They will totally kill me." Asahi replied sadly.

"How can you be sure about that, Asahi? They're your parents, I think everything will be fine." the captain said, but after a few seconds, he felt a light touch on his shoulder. He turned, only to find the sad face of his boyfriend in front of him.

"You clearly don't know his father, Ichi. That manhas always been quite strict on him, at least for what i've seen during this three years." the setter said to the dark-haired male, then he faced his best friend. "Anyway, Asahi. You will have to face them sooner or later. Your dad looks like the typical man who could arrange a wedding for you. What would you do in that situation?"

"I know, Suga. But if I have to die young, I'll prefer later in the future. or at least I'd like to wait after graduation." the tall ace said with a huge sigh.

"But it might me late. At least try to speak with Nishinoya. You have to tell him."

"This story again, Suga? How can't you see his love for Kiyoko?" Asahi said with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"You might be right, but..." Koushi tried to say, but the sharp glare from his friend stopped him.

"There's no but, Suga. I've already had a fight with him when we lost to Dateko, and it was awful. You should understand me, as you didn't confessed to Daichi for almost three years!" the taller boy said, raising his voice and making the setter flich a little.

"Asahi!" Daichi said in his hard captain voice, hushing him. "There's no need to raise your voice, and we're at school. Do yo want to be suspended? And by the way, Koushi just said what everyone is thinking. Even Hinata said something similar, right?"

"Sorry, Suga. I shouldn't have snapped at you." Asahi said, knowing that the captain was right.

"I'm the one who have to apologize, Asahi. I know that you're going through a difficult period. But you really have to face your parents very soon. I'm worrying for you, because you're my best friend." the grey-haired boy said softly.

"I know. And I will. Just not today."

The last bellof the day rang, and Asahi put his books and pencilcase in his bag. Koushi's words had been playing in his head as in loop all day, he knew his friend was right. "I really have to face my parents soon. But that's not so easy." he muttered, putting his bag on his shoulder and walking to the gate. He saw Ryu and Yuu talking to each other, and they seemed pretty excited. "Osu!" the ace said, joining the lively duo.

"Asahi-san, here you are!" Yuu exclaimed jumping happily.

"Yeah. Sorry for the wait, but our teacher kept talking about exams and jos." the older boy said, scratching his cheek.

"Don't worry, Asahi-san. We've just arrived as well." Ryu said, with his usual smirk on his face. They walked toward the shop chatting, joking and laughing. They exchanged opinions on what they had to buy for trainings and games, and helped Asahi in chosing his new shoes.

"Your feet are really big compared to mine, Asahi-san." the lively libero said, taking one of the shoes and looking at it by any angle. Asahi noticed that his hands were really small on his shoe and couldn't help the blushing on his cheeks.

"Yeah, well... I'm taller than you, so it's normal that my shoes are bigger than yours." he said embarrassed.

"Mmh... I guess you're right." Yuu replied, handing it back and staring at the ace's hands. Ryu felt really awkward walking near them, he kept feeling their attraction for one another and didn't understand how they could be so oblivious about it.

"Aah! I'm starving!" he said loudly, in order to snap those two from their lovely bubble and remind them that he was there too. The shaved-head saw his best friend flinch and look at him with an almost dreamy glance. "Oh, now that you're saying it, I'm quite hungry too." the spiked-haired boy said, looking at the ground with his cheeks pinker than usual.

"Why don't we stop somewhere, then?" Asahi said, smiling at his kouhais.

Daichi took Koushi in his favourite cafee, a really nice and friendly place in his neighborhood. The captain said he wanted to spend some time together, to take him on a date wherever the setter wanted. After school they went in a park where Daichi bought them an ice cream. The setter found their walk really pleasant, holding hands carefully and talking lovely about everything popped in their mind, bt after an hour a heavy rain started to pour down and they ran to find somewhere to shield themselves. So, now they were sitting in this nice cafee near the captain's home.

"I'm sorry, Koushi. I didn't think that it could have been raining so suddenly." the black-haired male said with a sigh, reaching out on the table and holding his boyfriend's hand.

"Ichi, it's not your fault. We are still together, and this is the important thing." Koushi replied with a sweet smile. They ordered something to drink and waited to be able to go to Daichi's place.

Asahi, Yuu and Ryu stopped in a fastfood to eat something. The ace was surprised when the second years ordered a complete menu and plus an extra portion of fries each.

"How can you guys eat so much?" he asked.

"Asahi-san, we can eat something like this rarely 'cause of trainings. When I can, I'm not holding back." Yuu replied, loudly. "The strange one here is you. How can you be satisfied with just a burger and a drink?"

"Noya-san is right. How can you be so huge when you don't eat that much?" Ryu asked.

"Eh? I think it's something I took from my dad." Asahi replied. While they were eating, Ryu's phone started to ring.

"Sorry, guys. I have to take the call." he said, pushing the answer button. "Hello? Geh, nee-san? What do you want now? No, I'm not home. I told you that I was going shopping with Noya and Asahi-san, as we needed some stuffs for volleyball. What? Why should I hurry home?" there was a pause, where the spiker looked out of the window. "Can't you do it yourself? Ok, ok, I got. Yeah, bye." he stood and took his backpack. "I'm sorry, guys. Saeko asked me to go home 'cause she left some wondows opened and it's raining. See you on Monday for the training camp."

Asahi and Yuu were left alone and the taller boy started to become fully aware of the other male's gaze.

"Why are you staring at me, Noya?" Asahi asked, blushing slightly and biting his burger.

"I was watching your hands. Asahi-san, your hands are really big." the shorter boy replied, reaching out and taking one of the ace's hands. He leaned one of his own, way smaller, against the other's and his lips formed an O. Asahi felt his cheeks burning when Yuu started to stroke the palm with his thumb.

"Wh-what are... you doing?" he asked, embarrassment almost killing him.

"Your hands are more callous then mine. It has to be all those spikes' fault." the spiked-haired boy said, almost under his breath. Then he became aware of what he was doing and left that hand abruptly, his cheeks the same shade of red as Asahi's. "I...I'm sorry, Asahi-san. I...I went too far." he stood and pick his bag up. "I... It's better if I go home, now." he started to walk away, but a big and callous hand grabed his wrist to stop him.

"Noya, it's fine. You did nothing wrong. I'm not mad, I was just embarrassed 'cause it was really sudden." the ace said, making the shorter boy turn toward him. "Most importantely, your house is far from here, while I live nearby. Why don't we go to my place and you stay for dinner?"

"Are you sure, Asahi-san? Won't I be a burden for your family?"

"I'm sure, Noya."

"Okay, then. If you say so." They stood and went out the fastfood. "Wow, Saeko was right. It's really raining heavily. Do you have an umbrella, Asahi-san?" Yuu asked.

"Yes, I do. What about you?" Asahi replied.

"No, I didn't think it would have been raining so suddenly."

"Then you can use mine." the taller boy said, handing the umbrella to Yuu. "I don't mind walking in the rain, and I can take a bath when we'll be home. Do you want to take one as well, Noya?"

"But the only change I have is the school uniform." the libero relied.

"I can lend you something. I should have some clothes that are small for me."

"Mmh... Okay, then. I'll call home and let my parents know that I'll be back after dinner." the shorter boy replied, with his widest smile on his pretty face. Asahi blushed again and bried his face in his bag, saying that he had to look for his phone and send a mail to his parents.

Daichi opened the door of his house and welcomed Koushi in. "My parents will be back in an hour or so. What do you want to do until dinner?" the black-haired boy asked.

"We could watch a movie, or some volleyball games." Koushi replied, looking shyly around himself. He felt a hand running on his back, and when he turned around, he found his boyfriend smiling softly. His dark brown eyes were sweet while locked with the hazels ones of the setter.

"Are you nervous, Koushi? Because I surely am."

"Really? Am I not the only one?" the grey-haired male asked.

"Do you think that some volleyball videos can help us?" the captain asked as well.

"Probably?"

"Then, let's watch some." They sat on the couch and Daichi switched the tv and his consolle on. They watched and commented a lot of recorded matches, relaxing gradually and leaning against each other. Holding hands, their focus slipped from the tv to each other's lips and they started kissing, lightly and softly at the beginning only to deepening in until they were clinghing to each other devouring their mouths. Daichi pushed Koushi to make him lay down, leaning on him to kiss him again, while Koushi grabbed the captain's hair in his hands as he wanted to never let him go. Shortly after, the black-haired boy heared a noise coming from the front door and interrupted the kiss abruptly. "Damn it!" he murmured, his face bright red.

"Daichi, are you home already?" a voice shouted. He stood and walked to the entrance.

"Yes, mum. Welcome back." he said to his mother.

"Daichi, why are you so red? And why are your clothes damp?" the wonam asked.

"Oh, yes. I was walking with Suga when the rain started. We didn't bring an umbrella." he replied shyly, knowing that was only half of the truth. The grey-haired boy bowed in front of the woman, understanding why his boyfriend used his surname.

"Good afternoon, Sawamura-san. I'm Sugawara Koushi, class and teammate of your son." he said politely.

"Nice to meet you, Sugawara-kun. Daichi told me that you're the vice-captain." Daichi's mother replied with a smile.

"Mum, do you remember that Suga is spending the night, right?" Daichi asked, taking the two shopping bags from his mum's hands and taking them in the kitchen.

"Of course I do. That's why I went to the suprmarket and I'm late." she replied, starting to put the groceries in the fridge. "Daichi, why don't you go and prepare the bath for Sugawara-kun?"

"Oh, feel free to call me Suga, Sawamra-san. Could I help you with something?" the setter offered.

Daichi took their bags and said: "Kou... ehm, Suga, I'm taking your bag upstairs in my room. I'll lend you some clothes if you need."

"No, Daichi. I took a change, but thanks anyway." Koushi replied blushing, but when he felt his boyfriend's mother's gaze on him, he stiffened. When they heard the bathroom's door being closed, the woman spoke.

"So my son call you by first name, eh?"

"Sorry?" the boy replied, becoming slightly pale.

"He was about to call you Koushi, but you introduced yourself to me as Suga. I guess you two have to be est friends, am I right?"

"Ehm, yeah. You're right, Sawamura-san." Koushi and the captain's mum spent some minutes to place the groceries on shelves or in the fridge without talking, and it was an awkward silence.

"Suga, the bath is ready. I'll souw you where the bathroom is." Daichi said, entering in the kitchen.

"Oh... yeah... Th-thank you, Daichi." the grey-haired said, then he bowed toward the woman and followed his boyfriend. "Ichi, I think your mum understand something. I feel quite unconfortable." he whispered to the captain. They stopped in front of a door, then the black-haired male stroked the other's cheek and smiled softly.

"Don't worry, Koushi. I'll talk with her. Take your time in the bath." Daichi said, kissing Koushi on his forehead. The lack-head joined his mother in the kitchen, where she was already preparing the dinner. Without a word, he started to set the table.

"Daichi, if you and Sugawara-kun are dating and love each other, it's fine for me. But if I were you, I'd wait until he goes back home to tell your father." the woman said, while he stiffened. "You know how your dad is. If he thinks that something is not good for you, he will tell it even if that will hurt other's feelings. I personally like that guy, but I'd never thought you'd swing that way."

 

Asahi opened the front door of his house, silently thanking every Gods because his parents were still at work as usual.

"Come in, Noya. You can use this slippers, if you want." he said, taking off his shoes and handing a spare pair of slipshoes to Yuu.

"Thank you, Asahi-san." Yuu replied, stepping inside the house and taking a good look to the taller boy. The ace insisted that Yuu had to use the only umbrella they had, and now he was completely soaked.

"You can take a sit wherever you want, while I'm going to prepare the bath. Do you want something to drink, Noya?"

"Mmh... no, thank you, Asahi-san. Where should I put your umbrella?" the shorter boy asked as well.

"Oh, you can put it in that basket near the door. Wait just five minutes, Noya. You can take a bath nefore me."

"No, Asahi-san. You're totally drenched! If you don't take a hot bath soon, you'll catch a cold." Yuu said loudly. "I swear that I'll wait for you without making any mess."

"But Noya, you're my guest, so it would be unfair if I take a bath before you." Asahi said, widened his eyes.

"It's fine Asahi-san. You can't catch a cold right before the training camp. I'll watch some videos on how to set properly for you, and you can take your time." the lively libero replied with his brightest smile.

"Okay, thank you, Noya. I'll be back as soon as possible. If you follow me, you can wait in my room. You'll find some volleyball magazine and books, maybe they can help you." Once they stepped into the ace's room, the long-haired male took some clothes, excused himself and went into the bathroom.

_**To Bro, 4:20 pm: Ryu, you don't know what happened when you left.** _

_**From Bro, 4:2\ pm: Tell me, Noya-san.** _

_**To Bro, 4:21 pm: I was watching Asahi's hands, and took one to confront it with my hand and it's really huge. Then I noticed that his palm is callous. I've hold his hands for almost five minutes without realizing it. It was super embarrassing...** _

_**From Bro, 4:23 pm: Wow, Noya-san. Was he mad at you? Are you home now?** _

_**To Bro, 4:23 pm: No, he was fine. He invited me for dinner at his place. I'm in his room right now. And I've understood one thing.** _

_**From Bro, 4:24 pm: Have you guessed with who he is in love?** _

_**To Bro, 4:24 pm: No. I've understood that I'd really like to be able to hold those hands whenever I want.** _

_**From Bro, 4:25 pm: Wait... Are you going to do it?** _

_**To Bro, 4:25 pm: Yes, I'm going to do it. I'll let you know, okay?** _

_**From Bro, 4:25 pm: Good luck, Noya-san!** _

Yuu put his phone in his bag and took the volleyball magazine that was near the bed and started reading it. Some minutes later, the room's door was opened and the little libero raised his gaze from the magazine. His eyes went wide-open and his mouth dry, while he could feel a wave of heat burning his entire face.

"Noya, you can take a ath now. I've already changed the water for you." Asahi said, rubbing his damp, long and chocolate-brown hair with a towel. The ace usually tied his hair right after the bath, bt now it was freely hanging and touching his shoulders, and the spiked-haired boy thoyght that, like that, Asahi was absolutely handsome. "Noya, are you okay?" the taller male asked again, snapping the libero out of his thoughts.

"Yes, I'm okay. Then, I'll borrow your bathroom, Asahi-san." Yuu accepted some clothes form the taller male and went in the bathroom, his face beginning to turn bright red. He decided that he would talk with the ace right after the bath, since he had felt the urge to kiss his teammate. While his guest was in the tube, Asahi dried his hair and tied it in his usual lose bun, thinking of how to talk to his parents. He also noticed that Yuu was acting strange since that afternoon, but he couldn't understand why. He saw the opened volley magazine on his bed and smiled, he was happy that Yuu followed his suggestion. The ace took his phone and went in the kitchen to take something to drink and to eat, and opened a chat.

**_To Suga, 4:35 pm: Sorry to bother you while you're with Daichi, but I've been an idiot._ **

 

Koushi finished his bath and, once he was dressed again, joined Daichi's mother and his boyfriend in the kitchen.

"Suga, are you done?" the captain asked, reaching him and interwining their pinkies. The setter stiffened, looking to the woman in the room.

"Daichi, what are you doing?" he whispered.

"Don't worry, Koushi. My mum said she's fine." the black-haired boy replied softly, leaning to the other's ear.

"Daichi, thanks for your help. Now, why don't you guys go upstairs and study?" the woman replied. They closed themselves in Daichi's room, and Koushi helped his boyfriend to set the futons on the floor for the both of them.

"I'm sorry for this arrangement, Koushi. My bed is really small for two people." the captain said.

"Don't worry, Ichi. But are you sure you want to sleep on the floor with me? You could sleep on your bed." the grey-haired boy said. The blackhead reached his boyfriend, and started to stroke his cheek, pointing his deep, dark brown eyes in the other's sweet, hazel ones.

"Why should I want to sleep alone in my bed, when I can share a futon with my amazing and sweet boyfriend and cuddle with him?" he asked, his voice deep but sweet at the same time.

"So you want to cuddle with me, my captain?" Koushi asked, leaning in the touch and lacinghis arms around Daichi's waist.

"Yes, I want to hold you. And..." the captain was interrupted by a chime coming from the setter's bag, and the grey-haired boy went to take his phone. "Oh, for goodness' sake!" Daichi sweared under his breath. "Who's that now?"

"It's Asahi." Koushi replied with confusion.

Asahi was placing some snacks on a plate when he heard his phone buzzing on the table

_**From Suga, 4:36 pm: What's wrong, Asahi? Ah, sorry to tell you, but Daichi said that he's going to kill you, if it's not something important.** _

The ace flinched, knowing that Daichi would be really pissed at him.

_**To Suga, 4:36 pm: Please, say to Daichi that I'm sorry, but I'm in a kind of trouble.** _

_**From Suga, 4:37 pm: Okay, just calm down and tell me what's going on.** _

_**To Suga, 4:37 pm: Nishinoya is in my bathroom.** _

_**From Suga, 4:38 pm: Wait... WHAT?** _

_**To Suga, 4:38 pm: Yuu is in my bathroom, Suga! I invited him for dinner after an awkward and embarrassing moment at the fastfood, and now he's taking a bath. I don't know what to do or what to talk about, but I know I want to kiss him so badly! Why did I invited him here? What will I say to my parents? Suga, I'm going to die!** _

_**From Suga, 4:40 pm: Calm down, Asahi, don't panick. Just talk with him like you normally do, and you can say to your parents he's your best friend. But for now, breath!** _

_**To Suga, 4:41 pm: Yeah, you're right, Suga. Thank you, and sorry again. Say hi to Daichi.** _

Asahi shoved his phone in  his sweatpants' pocket, took a tray, place the food and two glasses with iced tea on it and walked back to his room. Yuu was still in the bathroom, so he lied on his bed and read the magazine.

"Asahi-san, are you sure these are the smallest clothes you have?" Yuu asked, stepping in the room. When the ace raised his eyes to reply to the libero, his face turned bright red and he stiffened. The younger boy had his hair down with his blonde tuft almost covering his eyes, he was wearing one of Asahi's middle school's days t-shirts which was really oversize on him, and a pair of shorts too large for him.

"Y-y-yes, th-those are the smallest I have." the older male replied, quickly turning his gaze away from the other boy. "Damn it, he's so cute... I'm starting to get turned on." he muttered to himself.

"Asahi-san, can I talk with you for a moment?" the little libero asked, a hint of insecurity in his voice.

"Mmh... Sure, Noya. Take a sit wherever you want." Yuu sat next to him on the bed and took a deep breath.

"Okay. First of all, I want to apologize with you for what I've said after we lost to Dateko. I've hurt your feelings, and I shouldn't had said those things. I was angry at myself because I wasn't able to follow the locks, and at you because you gave up. But I don't know how it feels like to go against a taugh block for several times in a row, because I'm a libero and I can't fight in the air. So, I shouldn't had judged you like that. I'm really sorry."

"Nishinoya, don't you think that the one who should apologize is me? I yelled at you and turned my back to you, I left the team for a whole month without a real reason, and you even got into trouble because of me. But we're back, and we were ale to take our revenge on Dateko. So it's fine." Asahi replied.

"Well, ehm... There's another thing I have to tell you. When we had that fight, I felt horrible 'cause I hurt you and 'cause i wasn't able to talk to you or to see you. I had a lot of thing going on in my mind for a bit, ut when I saw you and Suga-san on the gym's stairs being lovey-dovey I felt nervous and pissed. Ryu helped me realize something, but I wasn't sure if telling you this was right, since you told Suga-san that you love someone."

"Noya, stop and catch your breath. What are you trying to say?" Yuu was staring at the floor, then suddenly he stood in front of Asahi with a deep blush on his face, clenched his fists and pointed his slented brown eyes in the widened chocolate-brown of the older male.

"I like you, Asahi-san!" he nearly shouted, causing the ace making his eyes even more wide-open and blush violently, then he added more quietly: "Maybe I shouldn't confess to you, as you have already someone you love, but I couldn't help it anymore."

"Eh?" the taller male said with surprise. "But... don't you love Kiyoko?"

"Well, I can't say that Kiyoko-san is not a beautiful girl, but what I feel for her is different from what I feel for you, Asahi-san. She's a beautiful, kind and shy girl who gets the other's teams members' attention, but when she talks with Suga-san or Daichi-san I don't feel pissed, or jealous. And that's because I like you so much, Asahi-san, really a lot. And if you have to turn me down for someone else, can we please at least keep being friends?"

"Sorry, Nishinoya, but that was really sudden. I thought you were in love with Kiyoko. Ehm..." Asahi replied, turning away his gaze and scratching his cheek.

"Asahi-san, it's okay if you..." Yuu started to say, but the ace lifted a hand and stroke the libero's cheek.

"Noya, I'm trying to find the right words. Can you please wait a little bit?" when the shorter boy nodded, the taller male took a deep breath. "Who said we can't be both friends and lovers? You are able to take me by surprise every time, Nishinoya, but now I want to be the one to surprise you. I like you too, I've liked you since the day you joined the club. But you were always talking about Kiyoko, so I've never confessed to you because I was afraid to ruin our friendship. And that thing about Suga and me, it was a fake." Yuu widened his eyes.

"What do you mean a fake?"

"We decided to pretend to go out together to make Daichi and you jealous. And it seems it worked for the both of you. When we were in Tokyo the first time, Daichi and Suga made up, and we needed some sort of excuse to break up. So I decided to tell the truth, that I love someone else." Asahi replied with his eyes closed and a soft smile. Then he opened his lids and pointed his gaze in Yuu's one, and with his hand still on the other boy's cheek he added: "And that someone I love is Nishinoya Yuu. It was always you."

"Asahi-san! I love you too." the libero said with sparkling eyes and a happy and huge smile on his face. But after a few seconds, the ace's face became dark with worry. He took two steps forward, closing the distance between him and the older boy and closed his hands on his face. "Asahi-san, is there a problem? You have a worried look." the shorter male asked.

Asahi sighed heavily, then said sadly: "I have to face my parents sooner or later and tell them I'm gay. But I'm scared and I don't know how to speak to them."

"I was scared too, Asahi-san. But when I talked to them, it turned out they were fine with it. I'm sure it will be the same for you."

"You don't understand, Noya. My parents are old-fashioned, and they will disregard me for this. I'm sure my father is already looking for a girl to arrange a wedding."

"But you won't know if you don't try, Asahi-san."

"How come that this is the phrase I've heard the most in the last couple of months?" the ace said, chuckling.

"Because you tend to give up before even try." the lively libero replied, laughing lightly.

"Noya, can I kiss you?" the long-haired boy asked, suddenly serious. Yuu stroke his cheeks, then passed his hands on the lose strands until he found the lace which kept them tied and remove it, running his fingers in his long, soft, chocolate brown hair.

"I said I love you, Asahi-san. You don't need my permission to kiss me. I want to be with you always, forever." he said softly. Asahi grabbed the back of his neck with a hand and his back with the other, pulling him in a light kiss. Yuu felt it wasn't enough, so he sat on the older boy's lap facing him and dragged him in a deeper kiss. They kissed for a long time, but suddenly they heard a noise from downsairs.

"Asahi, I'm home. Are you in your room?" a voice called.

"Damn it, it's my mum!" Asahi said, turning pale and giving yuu an almost scared gaze.

The libero stood from the ace's lap and said: "Answer her, Asahi-san. Or else she'll come here. You have the same look that shows on you face before a game, and you're not really presentable." The taller boy took a look at his sweatpants and noticed that the shorter male was right.

"Yes, mum! I'm in my room. Sorry, I've just took a bath, I'll dry my hair and come downstairs." he shouted to his mother.

"What? Asahi-san, your hair is already dry. What do you plan on doing?" the libero asked.

"Is your friend with you, Asahi?" his mother asked again.

"Yes, he's here. We'll be there in some minutes!" Asahi replied, turning the hairdrier on and letting Yuu use it. They were already short with breath for the kiss, but the ace was visibly getting more worried.

"Asahi-san, calm down. It's not like she caught us, right?"

"Yeah, you're right." the taller male said, trying to regain his calm. "Okay, we can go downstairs. How should I introduce you to my mother, Noya? As a friend or as my boyfriend?"

"Don't worry about it. Leave it to me, okay?" Yuu replied with his brightest smile. They reached the kitchen, where Asahi's mum was starting to take all she needed for the dinner.

"Hi, mum, welcome back. You're earlier than usual." the ace said.

"Yeah, we finished our job earlier." she said, turning to face her son. "Oh, for goodness' sake, Asahi! Tie your hair when you step in the kitchen! you should cut it, in my opinion." she continued, frowning at him.

"Sorry, mum. I'll go in my room and tie it. But first, let me introduce him. This is Nishinoya."

"Good evening, Azumane-san. I'm Nishinoya Yuu. Thank you for having me for dinner." the libero said loudly, bowing in front of the lady.

"I've heard about you. You're my son's teammate, right?"

"Yes, I'm the libero in the volleyball team,and one of your son's best friends." the short boy replied.

"Nice to meet you, Nishinoya-kun Are you in the same year as Asahi?"

"No, I'm his kouhai. I'm a year younger."

"I see. And how's the team doing?"

"We're doing fine, thank you. We're training very hard because we want to go to Nationals."

"Very good." she said, then she noticed that her son was back and with his usual bun. "Asahi, can you please set the table for dinner? Your father will be home soon."

"Okay, mum." her son replied.

"I'll help you, Asahi-san." the libero said. Short after, Asahi and Yuu were having dinner with the ace's parents. They were eating in a complete silence, and the libero found it awkward. But when finally the taller boy's father spoke, the shorter male regretted the silence.

"Asahi, are you still in the Job Preparation class?" the man asked.

"Yes, I am." the boy replied.

"You should go to University, Asahi. Both your mother and I went to college, why do you want to break this tradition?" his father said, quite disappointed.

"I've already told you, dad. I don't want to continue with my studies. I want to find a job and gain my own money. I'm old enough to take care of myself."

"We'll see, Asahi. All you can think about is volleyball. Do you really think you can make a proper living that way?"

"Stop this, my dear." his mother said, interrupting her husband. "We have a guest, you should behave in front of Nishinoya-kun." They fell silent again, at least for some minutes.

"Asahi, I found two girls that can be perfect for you. You should meet them and choose one." the man said again.

"No, dad. I'm not going to meet them." the boy replied, widened his eyes.

"And why is that?" his father asked narrowing his eyes. Yuu could see the moment when Asahi started to panick, so he slid a hand under the table to place it on his new boyfriend's tight, squeezing slightly.

"Be-because I...I'm not... ready to think about marriage, dad." the ace replied, greatful for the little perfect boy by his side.

 

Koushi was having a pleasant dinner with his boyfriend's parents. They talked about school and the upcoming trip to Tokyo, and then Daichi's father asked about university.

"We both decided to apply to one of the best in Tokyo. Suga wants to graduate in Mathematics and I'll study to become a proper volleyball coach, like the old Ukai-san." the dark-haired boy replied cheerfully.

"Well, Sugawara-kun, you want to attend a difficult course." the man said, impressend.

"Yes, I know it will be difficult. But I want to become a Maths professor, so I'll give my best." Koushi replied with one of his best smiles.

"And for the accommodation?" the captain's mother asked.

"Suga and I decided to share an apartment." Daichi replied.

When the setter noticed his boyfriend's mother lightly shaking her head, and his father's gaze get curious, he added: "We both thought it was a good idea. We're friends, so it will be easier to live with each other rather then with strangers. And the costs will be divided, so they will be cheaper."

"Yeah, it's not a bad idea at all. You both are quite wise for your age. That's good." Daichi's father said. They finished dinner and washed their dishes, then excused themselves and went in the captain's room.

"Sorry, Koushi. I promise I'll talk properly woth them about us." the dark-haired boy said, sitting on his bed near his boyfriend and switching his tv on. They decided to watch a horror movie, since they didn't have school the day after. The grey-haired male suggested it, so he had a good excuse to stay very close to Daichi. But their attention to the movie didn't lasted long, and they were clinging onto each other on a passionate kiss. They kissed for long, Koushi was panting when the captainpushed himself back to kiss his neck.

Their hands started to explore all over their body, but suddenly the setter said: "Ichi, we should stop for today. You should talk properly with your parents, before we'd be able to go further." but his tone wasn't very convincing. Daichi sighed against his boyfriend's neck, making him shiver slightly.

"You're probably right, Koushi." he said, pointing his dark brown eyes on the greyhead's lips. "But it's so hard to stop."

"I know, Ichi. Speak with your parents beforehand, okay?"

"Okay." They focused again on the television, and after a bit Koushi's phone chimed right during a scary scene, making the both of them winch violently.

"Jeez, this must be my mum. Her timing is always the worst." the phone's owner said.

"What does she say, Koushi?"

"She told me to give her your address because she will pick me up tomorrow to go grocery shopping. She needs me 'cause my dad works. I', really sorry, Ichi."

"Oh... Okay. Did she tell you at what time she'll be here?" the captain asked, pausing the movie and peeking at his boyfriend's phone. He saw the long, slender setter's fingers typing a reply, and he thought they were beautiful just like him, before other kind of thought filled his mind.

"Yeah, she said after lunch around 2 pm." the grey-haired boy replied, sending the mail and looking to his captain. "Why are you so red, Ichi?" he then asked, chuckling lightly.

"Well, I...was thinking... about something. But I can't tell you what it was!" the other replied, making Koushi laugh soundly.

"I'm sorry about my parents, Noya. I didn't thought my dad would say those things in front of you." Asahi said, sighing heavily while closing his room's door

"Don't worry, Asahi-san, it's not your fault. I see now why you're scared to talk with them." Yuu replied sincerely, still not believing to what he had heard earlier. "So you weren't joking, when you said you dad want to arrange a marriage for you."

"No, I wasn't kidding. I can't imagine their reaction when I'll tell them that I have a boyfriend."" the ace said sadly, closing his eyes in a pained expression and dropping himself sit on his bed.

"Asahi-san, this is the second time you call me your boyfriend." the libero said, tapping his chin with a finger and looking at the ceiling. "Are we that?"

"W-well... we confessed to each other... so I thought...ehm..." the long-haired boy was starting to panick, but he fell silent when the lively shorter male started to laugh loudly. "What?"

"You're panicked face is funny! It's true that we confessed and we kissed. But neither of us asked the other out, so I tought you wanted to wait and think about it, Asahi-san." A huge and callous hand brabbed a thin, little wrist and the ace pulled the libero toward him, making him sit on his lap facing him. Asahi left Yuu's wrist and locked his chocolate gaze in a pair of widened, brown eyes, strocking his cheek and holding his back firmly.

"I've thought about you for two years, Noya. I was thinking about you every day. You can't imagine how long and how strongly I hoped to be able to hold you and touch you like this. And you're right, neither of us asked the other out." he said, so intensely that the usually loud libero remained speechless with his mouth hanging open. "Nishinoya, would you like to go out with me and be officially my boyfriend?" Yuu closed his mouth and shoot his brightest smile to the ace.

"I'd really like to, Asahi-san. I'll gladly go out with you and be your boyfriend. You know, I dreamt about of you before our first camp in Tokyo." he replied, blushing hard at the las phrase.

"Really?" the older boy asked, surprised.

"Yup. Do you want to know what were we doing in my dream?" When his boyfriend nodded, the younger male untied his hair again and dragged him in a deep kiss, holding his strands between his fingers while the taller boy started to run his hands under the oversixe t-shirt. They both heard some footsteps when at the last second, but before they could do anything, the room's door was opened.

"Asahi, don't you think that..." the ace's father started, but when he saw the two boys, he froze. Before his eyes there were his son, his hair hanging freely on his shoulders and bright red yet very pale on his face, with his 'friend' sitting on his lap, both panting, with slightly swollen lips, and staring at him. "What the heck are you two doing? Asahi, explain this!" The man saw his son's eyes going wide-open and glance over the other boy for few seconds.

"I... We..." the ace was stumbling in his own words, fear the only emotion filling his brain in that moment. "W-why didn't you knock, dad?"

"I don't have to explain myself in my house, Asahi! Now answer. What were you and Nishinoya-kun doing?"

"We, ehm..." Asahi looked at Yuu, finding a bit of courage in his boyfriend's eyes. He grabbed his hand and pulled him in a shaking hug. "We... we were ki-kissing, be-because I... I'm gay and I'm in love with Nishinoya! And... and I don't care if you and mum are... fine with it or not!" he blurred out, making the shorter boy look at him with wide, suprised eyes, thier hearts full of pride.

"Is that so? In this case, Nishinoya-kun is not welcomed here anymore." the man said, turning around and taking two steps toward the stairs. "Asahi, you'll leave the team and you're not allowed to see him after school, understood?" he said again, leaving without realizing that his son was literally fuming. He was already near the kitchen when he heard the boy stomping his feet down the stairs to face him.

"No, dad, I won't accept this!" the young male said, who's showing his ace's pride on his face. Yuu right behind him, ready to pick a fight. "I am not going to leave the team, and I will see Noya every time I want to. And you can't stop our love for each other!" he shouted, dragging his mother's attention who joined them with a shocked expression. His father became red with anger on his face and slapped him hard, leaving a burning sign on his son's cheek.

"You have to find a job as soon as possible, becase you are leaving this house right after you graduate from high school! How dare you talk to me like that? And this stupid attraction is just a crush. Open your eyes, Asahi!" Asahi gave his father a really dark glare, almost as scary as Kageyama's ones.

"This is not just a crush! I have loved him for two years. You can't change the fact I'm gay, father! And I'll find a job, don't worry. I'll ask to my coach to work in his shop, so that I can go out from this family as soon as possible!" then he turned around, went upstairs, grabbed Yuu's bag and reached his boyfriend. "Sorry for tonight, Noya. I'll walk you home, okay?"

Asahi-san, it's not nece..." Yuu tried to say, but then he saw the desperation in his eyes. "Okay, Asahi-san. Thank you so much." They put their shoes on, then the ace slammed he door angrily.

"I'm really sorry, Noya. This was all my fault. I got you into trouble again."

"Don't worry about me, Asahi-san. Is you cheek okay? It's bright red."

"Yeah, it burns just a little. I said I will find a job for sure, but I don't think coach Ukai will let me work in his family shop. Maybe Shimada-san will let me work some hours in his market."

"It will be fine, Asahi-san. You will graduate and find a home. You'll be indipendent, and no one will tell you what to do anymore."

"Is it fine to hold your hand in public, Noya?" Yuu slipped his tiny hand in the ace's huge one, smiling briglthly.

"Sure, even if I already told you that you don't need to ask anymore. We are together now, and I'm so proud for how you faced your parents, Asahi-san."

"Thank you, Noya. Mmh... how should we act during the camp?" The libero shrugged.

"Normally, I guess. I mean, we're not the only couple in our team. Or in the others in Tokyo. Right?"

"Right. We have Suga with Daichi and Kageyama with Hinata. And I bet that Kuroo and his setter Kenma are something more than just childhood friends." Asahi said, chuckling.

"Yeah, you're right." the libero replied laughind loudly. They walked for a bit without speaking, just enjoying the warmth of each other's hand. "You'll be fine, Asahi-san." the shorter boy said suddenly. I'm sure about it. You know why?" The taller male shook his head, and the lively libero stepped in front of him making him stop. "Because from now on I'll get your back even outside the court!" he said with a wide grin, one hand on his hip and the thumb of his other hand pointing at himself on his chest. The ace smiled softly and hugged him.

"Yeah, you're right.  You can trust and count on me for everything. I love you, Noya!"

"I love you too, Asahi-san." They kissed for a bit, then walked to their destination. When they reached Nishinoya family's house, they found the libero's parents waiting for them.

"Welcome back, Yuu." his mother said, then she looked at the older boy, who stiffened slightly. "You must be Asahi-kun, right?" she asked, smiling along with his husband.

"Y-yes. I', Azumane Asahi. Nice to meet you both, Nishinoya-san." he replied.

"Don't be so nervous, boy. Why don't you come to have dinner with us, tomorrow?" Yuu's father said.

"Eh? But... we have to be at school at 4:30 to go to Tokyo."

"Mum, dad, I have an amazing idea!" he shorter boy exclaimed. "Is it fine if he'll spend the night here? in that case, neither of us will be late at school."

"That's a great idea, son! So we'll come to know your new boyfriend better." the man said, nodding at their hands still interwined. Both the boys blushed violentely for Yuu's parents amusement, while the libero tried to complain very loudly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand that was it, my new chapter. You asked for more AsaNoya, and there it is. =D Probably some of you found it a little bit too cheesy, but it's a period where I've been listening a lot of love songs (I don't even know why, since that is absolutely not my genre of music XD) and that's what my brain had elaborated... =) Noya and Suga's parents were supportive, while Asahi's not at all... Daichi's mother was fine (kind of), but how will his father react if or when he find out? As always, I hope you liked this chapter, and I hope to read your thought about it. =)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya folks. Sorry for being inactive for so long, but I have really tough shift at work and several deadlines at college, so the time I can dedicate to writing is really short. First of all, thank you so much to all the people who left a comment or a kudo, and to those five persons who bookmarked my work, it makes me really happy that you all appreciate my story. =)  
> Anyway, here it is my new chapter. Let's see what happen, and I hope you'll enjoy your reading. ;)

Asahi walked back home, after saying yes to Yuu's request of sleeping at his place and reassuring the Nishinoyas that the sign on his cheek wasn't as bad as it appeared, and he could feel his stomach twist at the idea of seeing his parents again. He took his phone from his pocket and typed a short text.

**_To Suga, 8:40 pm: Sorry Suga, My parents found out. I need to talk with someone._ **

He hurried his pace and almost ran with anger.

"Asahi, come here immediately!" his father yelled from the kitchen as soon as he stepped in the house. He reached his parents, who welcomed him with a deep frown.

"What?" he asked coldly.

"Stop the attitude! I will never agree to this insane relationship. You're an Azumane, and you'll marry the girl I will choose for you. Got it?"

"I've already said no, father!" he snapped, yelling with all his breath. "I don't care if you two agree or not. I  love Yuu, I've being loving him for to two years now! After my graduation, I'll find a job and an apartment, and then I'll ask him to come and live together. You're not okay with it? Fine! Then don't come to visit me!" he started to walk away with a wave of rage pulsing in his head, not bothering to turn around when his father yelled his name. Then he suddenly stopped and glanced over his shoulder, his vision slightly blocked by his still untied, long hair. "Tomorrow I'll go to Yuu's house for dinner and I'll stay the night. See you in a week, when I'll be back from the training camp in Tokyo. Good night!"

The movie ended, and Koushi found his boyfriend dozing off near him. "Ichi, if you were tired, you should have told me." he said, nuzzling his neck with his nose. Daichi yawned soundly and hugged him tightly. 

"Sorry, Koushi. Did you enjoyed the movie?" he asked.

"Yeah, but it was less scary than I imagined." the setter replied, then he made a mischievous smile and asked: "Do you really want to keep for yourself what made you blush so violently earlier, Ichi?"

"I... Yes, I want to keep it for myself." the captain replied.

"Mmh? But that's pretty selfish, Ichi." Koushi whined, pouting and placing his chin on Daichi's shoulder. "Come on, Ichi... Tell me! Please!"

The captain blushed again, then muttered: "I was looking at your fingers and... imagining... things." Koushi's phone chimed again, and the grey-haired boy picked it up from the bed. "Who's now?" the black-haired male asked with curiosity.

"It's Asahi." the setter replied, opening the mail and becoming pale. "Oh, shit!" he whispered, making his boyfriend flinch in surprise.

"What happened to make you swear?" Koushi turned his phone to let Daichi read the text. "Oh, no. That sounds bad. Maybe it's better if we call him, Koushi." The greyhead pressed the call button and then activated the loudspeakers.

When Asahi picked up the call, they heard someone yelling: "Asahi, you scum! This is the second time you use that tone with me! How dare you?"

"I don't care, dad. I already told you earlier. I love Yuu, and I won't follow your orders anymore! I'm not leaving the team and, more importantly, I'm not leaving him!" their friend yelled back, than said: "Suga, is it really fine? We could have talked tomorrow."

"Can you talk now, Asahi?" Daichi asked.

"Yes, I've just locked the door. Sorry for my father's behaviour."

"You don't have to apologize, Asahi." the setter said. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine, Suga. I'm more worried for Yuu." the ace replied to the first question.

"Why? What happened?" Koushi asked again.

"My father walked in my room while I was kissing Yuu, and while he was sitting on my lap." 

"What? He walked in without knocking?" the setter asked in disbelieve.

"No, wait a second Asahi. You were kissing Nishinoya?" Daichi asked in surprise.

"Oh, right. I haven't told you yet. Earlier Noya confessed to me, so I confessed to him. And now we're together."

There were some seconds of silence from the other two third years, then they said loudly and in perfect synchrony: "What?! Nishinoya confessed to you?!" Some loud knockings were heard from Daichi's door. "Daichi, stop shouting!" his father said.

"Sorry, dad."

"Yes, he was the one who confessed first."

"Oh my God, Asahi. That's amazing! I'm so happy for you." Koushi said excitedly.

"Okay, but why don't you sound as happy as you should be, Asahi?" Daichi asked.

"Oh, right. You were saying that your father walked in your room while you were kissing. What happened then? Did he said something inconvenient?" the grey-haired boy asked.

"Ha! Inconvenient? What an euphemism, Suga." Asahi replied really nervous and angry. "He started to order me to leave the team and to break up with him. And when I faced him, he slapped me and said that I'll be kicked out of this fucking house as soon as I graduate!"

"What?! Really?!" the captain asked shocked. 

"But the worst part is that all this happened in front of Yuu! My father even banned him from this house. How should I face him tomorrow?"

"What the hell? Are you serious?" the captain asked again.

"Damn it! Well, even if it's sad, we'll graduate soon." the setter said, worried for his friend.

"Exactly, Asahi. Right now, you can take your anger and use it in volleyball to spike as hard as you can." the black-haired boy said, trying to cheer the ace up. They said goodbye and hang up the call.

"I'm worried, Ichi. I didn't think his father would have kicked him out."

"I know, Koushi. But despite being a wimp and a silly person, Asahi is a really strong boy. And I'm sure that, now that he can fight for Nishinoya too, he'll become even stronger."

Koushi looked in his boyfriend's deep, brown eyes and smiled softly, leaning his head on his shoulder.

"Yeah. You've been a bit rude, but you're right. Asahi is really strong. But you know how he can give up easily. I don't want to see him running away like he did after Dateko."

"Thinking about it now that I know his situation, I think that his fight with Nishinoya was the main reason why he ran away like that." Daichi said, hugging his boyfriend tightly and placing a soft, sweet kiss on his temple. "And we perfectly know how it feels like having a bad fight with the person you love."

"Yeah, we know well." the grey-haired boy replied, then switched his position and sit on the black-haired male's lap. "What do you think about laying on the futons and falling asleep while cuddling, Ichi?"

"That it's a great idea, Koushi."

 

Yuu changed himself and brushed his teeth, then he lay on his bed and switched his laptop on. He opened the browser and searched for volleyball videos containing libero's setting. When he clicked on a recorded match to let it download, he heard his phone buzzing.

**_From Ace, 9:20 pm: Hey, I was thinking... How about going to the cinema and have an ice cream tomorrow?_ **

**_To Ace, 9:20 pm: Asahi-san, are you asking me out for a date? XD_ **

**_From Ace, 9:21 pm: Well... yeah. A date was exactly what I was thinking about. Would you like to, Noya?_ **

**_To Ace, 9:21 pm: Oh... I... Yes, I'd love to, Asahi-san._ **

Yuu was suddenly excited about the day after. He stood up, almost throwing his laptop on the floor, and ran downstairs. He found his parents in the living room, sitting on the sofa cuddling while watching a movie. "Mum, dad, I'll go to the cinema with Asahi tomorrow. Is that okay?" he asked.

"Okay, Yuu. Just don't be late for dinner." his mother said.

"What are you going to wear for your first date, son?" his father asked.

"Good question, dad. I should have some new clothes I never had the opportunity to wear." the lively libero said, tapping his chin with his finger and an arm folded on his chest, then he suddenly stopped and widened his eyes. "Wait... How do you know it will be a date? I just said I'm going to the cinema with him." he asked.

"I was just teasing you, but you just confirm it'll be a date, stupid." his father said, laughing soundly along with his wife.

"Well, Yuu. When two new boyfriends go to the cinema together, it usually is a date. And you are so excited about it, that it's easy to understand why." the woman stated.

"So, you're going to wear those new clothes? Be careful, son, or he will jump on you." the man added, with a mischievous smirk.

Yuu blushed violently while shouting: "DAAAAAAAAD!!!" making his parents laugh loudly. The boy turned around to go back to his room, but his mother stopped him.

"Yuu, are those clothes Asahi's? I mean the ones you came home with."

"Yeah, he lent them to me, 'cause we walked a bit in the rain and he insisted to making me take a bath." Yuu replied. "I left them in the laundry basket."

"Okay. Tomorrow I'll wash them, so you can give them back."

"Thank you, mum. Good nigh." He ran again in his room and threw himself on the bed. He took his phone and saw there was a new mail.

_**From Ace, 9:22 pm: I'm excited for tomorrow. I hope you'll have fun with me.** _

_**To Ace, 9:26 pm: I'm excited too, Asahi-san. Oh, my mum said she'll wash the clothes you lent me. I'll bring them tomorrow.** _

_**From Ace, 9:26 pm: There's no need to give them back. You can keep them. I'm not using them anymore, and...** _

_**From Ace, 9:27 pm: I have to admit that I really liked seeing you wearing my clothes...** _

Yuu blushed a little, glad that his new boyfriend couldn't see him.

_**To Ace, 9:27 pm: Do you? Do they suit me? I think the girls in my class call it boyfriend t-shirt, or something like that...** _

_**From Ace, 9:28 pm: Well, you can wear them as a pyjama, if you want. I'm aware that they're quite oversize for you, but thinking of you wearing something mine... I love it.** _

_**To Ace, 9:28 pm: Asahi-san, are you asking me to wear it tomorrow to sleep?** _

_**From Ace, 9:28 pm: Well... if you want to.** _

_**To Ace, 9:29 pm: Then can I ask you one thing too, Asahi-san?** _

_**From Ace, 9:29 pm: Sure, Noya.** _

_**To Ace, 9:29 pm: Could you leave your hair untied tomorrow? I really like it, even if you scared me at the Golden Week, appearing suddenly behind me from the dark.** _

_**From Ace, 9:30 pm: Yeah, we even got yelled by  Daichi... Anyway, it's fine. I'd do anything for you, Noya. And now we're finally together. See you tomorrow at 3 pm near Sakanoshita's shop?** _

_**To Ace, 9:30 pm: Sure, Asahi-san. See you tomorrow.** _

With his mood restored after what happened after dinner, Yuu pressed play on his laptop and started watching the video, but he got interrupted by his phone buzzing for a call. He pressed the answer button without looking at the screen, there were just one person who could call so late. "Hey Ryu, what's up?"

"Don't 'what's up' me, Noya-san! Aren't you forgetting something?" Ryu replied, slightly annoyed. "How was it? Tell me!"

"Mmh... I don't know, Ryu... It was super embarrassing, and Asahi just went silent when I confessed. I think he may hate me now." the libero said, giggling silently and making fun of his best friend.

"Damn it! I'm sorry, Noya-san. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll get over it. And maybe tomorrow, during the date, we'll talk a little bit." the shorter boy said.

"I hope you'll be really fine, No... Wait..." the spiker started to say, but interrupted himself. "Date? What date, Noya-san?"

Yuu started to laugh loudly for quite a long time, then said: "I can't believe you actually bought it, Ryu! You should know me well by now, and understand quickly when I'm making fun of you."

"Noya, you bastard! You really confessed to him and got with him?!" Ryu shouted happily.

"Ryu stop shouting, for goodness' sake!" Saeko said, slapping his shaved head.

"Ow, nee-san! Why did you slap me? It wasn't necessary." he said back to his sister.

"I have the early shift tomorrow, so be quiet and don't talk too much." she replied, then said loudly: "Good night, Yuu!"

"Sorry, Noya-san. So, it went smoothly." Ryu said to his best friend. "C'mon, tell me how it happened." The libero told to the spiker about how he confessed and how Asahi confessed back to him, about their first kiss and what happened during dinner. "Are you serious, Noya? His father wanted to arrange a marriage?"

"Yeah. I was shocked too, Ryu. But the man shocked me even more. He walked in Asahi's room while we were kissing and banned me from that house, ordering him to leave both the team and me. And when Asahi faced him, he slapped his face pretty hard and kicked him out as soon as he graduate." the shorter boy said.

"What the fuck? How can you do something like that to your own son?" the spiker asked loudly, as shocked as Yuu was back then.

"What happened, Ryu?" Saeko asked. Ryu told his sister the whole story, and she had her brother's same reaction. She asked the phone to the spiker and asked: "Yuu, when will you see Asahi again?"

"We'll see tomorrow in the noon." the shorter boy replied.

"I don't want to put his hopes high, but you can tell him what I'm going to say now. We are always looking for people at the restaurant, so I can try to talk to the owner and see if he can give him a chance." she said, wanting to help the poor ace. 

Both the boys asked loudly: "Really, nee-san?!"

"You're amazing! I'll tell him for sure tomorrow. I think he will be happy." Yuu added.

"But as I told you, there's nothing sure. I'll do my best to convince the owner, and I'll let Ryu know as soon as possible, okay? Good night, Yuu." she said, giving the phone back to her brother and going to her room.

"Are you going to tell him about it during the date, Noya-san?"

"Yeah. I think I'll make him smile, like that." 

"Noya, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Ryu."

"How was kissing him? Like in your dream?" The libero's cheek became pinker at the thought of his dream.

"It was better, Ryu. And his hair is so soft. I think he likes it when I grab it to kiss him."

"Why do you think so, bruh?"

"Because he went hard. Both of the times." From the other end of the line there was just silence, so Yuu started to add: "And, from what I felt, he seems hu..."

"Stop it, please, Noya-san. I don't want you to confirm me that Asahi is huge. I mean, we get changed all together in the clubroom every day, and I had a glimpse a couple of times." Ryu said, a hint of envy in his voice.

"Oi, Ryu. Are you jealous of him?" the lively libero asked laughing.

"Yuu, get your clothes ready for tomorrow and go to sleep. It's late, and your dad has to wake up early." Yuu's mum said, stepping in the room after knocking at the door.

"Okay, mum. Give me two seconds, I have to tell you one thing." the shorter boy replied, then said on the phone: "I have to go, Ryu. See you tomorrow at school."

"Okay, Noya-san. See ya." The libero put down his phone and jumped out of his bed.

"Asahi told me I can keep his clothes. He's not using them anymore, so he don't need them back. I'll use the t-shirt to sleep." he said to his mother, opening the closet and taking some clothes out. His mother raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, I'll wash them for tomorrow night. Are you seriously going to wear those?" she asked.

"Yes, why?" he replied. The woman giggled.

"Nothing, Yuu. Asahi-kun will love your outfit, I'm sure about it."

 

Koushi woke up in the morning in Daichi's arms. He was facing his chest, and could feel his boyfriend's breath in his hair. Wondering how the captain could breath with his face buried in his grey, messy hair, the setter nuzzled his nose on the other boy's neck.

"That's ticklish, Koushi." Daichi said softly, chuckling. Then he buried his face in his boyfriend's hair even more, sniffing his scent.

"Ichi, are you sniffing me?! What are you doing?" the grey-haired male asked, pulling away enough to be able to raise his head and look into those deep, brown, sleepy eyes, which were able to leave him breathless every time they were soft and full of love. "Good morning, Ichi." he said with a smile.

"Morning, Koushi. Your hair has my shampoo's perfume, but it's mixed with your own scent. I was thinking that it's a perfect mix, and I want to smell it everyday." the captain replied. Koushi laughed softly.

"I don't know if it was a compliment, but it didn't sound like you were saying that I stink."

"Because I wasn't saying that you stink." the black-haired male replied, laughing. "What I was saying is that you have your own particular scent, and I like it. I could recognize it between hundreds of people."

"Really? How is it?"

"Because it's a scent I've been loving for three years now. And it has always had the same power on me."

"Has it? Which power, Ichi?" Koushi asked. Daichi pulled him closer to his body, stroking his boner against Koushi's leg. "Oh!" the greyhead exclaimed, blushing slightly. "So, it's not just a morning one... I'm glad I'm not the only one." he almost murmured.

"Yeah, mmh... What are we going to do? I'm hungry, but I can't go downstairs like this."

"Neither can I, Ichi. Do you want to go to the bathroom and take care of it by yourself?"

"What about you, Koushi?"

"I'll go after you." The captain suddenly shifted himself and rolled on top of his boyfriend.

"What about taking care of it here, together?" he asked, pointing his deep, dark brown eyes in the setter's hazel ones. "I won't do anything you don't want to."

"What do you have in mind, Ichi? What if your father walks in?" the grey-haired boy asked.

"I've locked the door yesterday. And he sleeps like the dead. If you don't want, we don't have to do anything." the blackhead replied, then he leaned toward his boyfriend's ear. "I just want to kiss you, to touch you. Please, Koushi." he said in a low, hot voice that sent chills down Koushi's spine.

"You should talk to your parents, Ichi..."

"I'll do it, I've promised." he replied, starting to run his hands under the setter's t-shirt and kissing his neck.

"Okay, Ichi. I believe you." the grey-haired boy said, looking into the other's eye and lacing his arms at his neck. They kissed and touched every inch of their bodies, exploring what they liked and what they didn't, learning new special secrets on one another.

"I love you, Koushi." Daichi said panting, once they had finished.

"I love you too, Ichi." Koushi replied, kissing him softly and putting all his love in that kiss. They took a shower and got changed, then they went in the kitchen to have breakfast. They ate, holding hands and chatting lovely.

"Good morning, guys." Daichi's father said, stepping in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Sawamura-san." Koushi replied politely, hiding their intertwined fingers under the table.

"Morning, dad." Daichi said as well.

"You two are in a good mood. Something happened?" the older man asked.

"Not really, sir. We're just excited for the camp that starts tomorrow. Right, Daichi?" 

"Yeah, Suga's right. Dad, can I talk with you? It's really important."

"Ichi, do you want to tell him now?" Koushi asked in a whisper.

"Yes, I've promised you I'd talk to them, and it's better to do it sooner rather than later." Daichi replied.

"When you two are done sharing secrets, I'll listen to you, Daichi." his father replied, with an amused look in his eyes. The setter took a proper look at the man, who was very similar to his son. He thought that could very likely be the slightly older and taller version of Daichi, and he smiled.

"Yeah, okay. Just promise me you'll hear me 'til the end, dad."

"Sure, I promise."

"And no unnecessary comments, please." the captain said again.

"Just spit it out, son!"

"Okay. I'm..." A lively melody interrupted the conversation, and the two Sawamuras turned to Koushi at the same time.

"Oh, I'm sorry." the setter replied, taking his phone out from his pocket.

"Who's that, Suga?" the black-haired boy asked.

"It's Asahi. Why is he calling me? Doesn't he have a date to organize for today?" the greyhead pushed the button for the reply and left the room saying: "Don't tell me you're panicking, Asahi..."

"What were you trying to say, Daichi?" his father asked.

"Yeah, sorry. What I was trying to say is that Suga and I aren't just best friends. We are dating."

"Wait, what? Are you telling me..."

"Yes, dad. I'm telling you I'm gay. That's why I've never been with Michimiya or with any other girl." 

"I thought she just never confessed to you, and you were shy or considerate to confess to her."

"No, I wasn't. But I was indeed too shy to confess to Koushi. He confessed first, like five months ago, but I was and idiot and we broke up for a month. Now we're together again. I know this is a shock, but I hope you'll be able to accept this."

"Yes, it is a shock, Daichi. How can you tell me something like that and ask me to accept it right away?"

"I'm not asking you to accept it out of the bat, dad. I wanted to talk with you properly, because, after graduation, Koushi and I will live together. I really love him, dad, and I have no intentions of losing him a second time. But I love you and mum as well, so I hope at least that you won't kick me out of here just because of my sexuality." Daichi said, looking straight into his father's eyes. The man sighed heavily.

"Of course I won't kick you out of the family, Daichi. You're my son, after all, and I love you. But I can't accept this fact so easily, okay? Give me some time, and don't act lovey-dovey with him in front of me while I try to get used to the idea." he said.

"Does this mean that Koushi can still come here some times?"

"What would be the point of not letting him visit you? If you want t see each other and spend time together, and I ban him from here, you will go to his place and see him anyway, am I right? And I don't think of telling you to leave the team, 'cause I know you've always loved this sport."

"Thank you, dad." Daichi said.

"Suga, are you still there?" Koushi heard from the other end of the line.

"Yes, sorry. I was listening to Daichi talking with his father about us." he replied to Asahi.

"And?"

"He needs time to get used to the idea, and he was quite shocked. But I still can come here from time to time and Daichi is still alive."

"I wish my parents would be like that too. I knew it'd end this way for me, but at least he's leaving me staying here until graduation." the ace replied sadly.

"You're a lovely man, Asahi. You're kind and caring toward others. They will regret to lose their only son. And you know that Daichi and I are always here, ready to help you."

"Thank you, Suga. Both of you are really precious friends to me."

"Thank you, Asahi. Anyway, those clothes you were telling me about, I think they're perfect for today. I'll go back to Daichi, now. Have fun with Nishinoya. See you tonight." The setter closed the call and went back in the kitchen with Daichi and his father.

 

Asahi arrived in front of Sakanoshita's one hour before his appointment with Yuu. He checked the time and decided to buy an ice cream.

"Welcome to... Oh, Azumane-kun." Ukai said from his seat behind the counter.

"Coach Ukai, osu." he replied. 

"What are you doing here on a Sunday? And what's with your training bag?"

"Oh... I'm waiting for Noya. I... had some problems with my parents yesterday, so I'll spend the night at Noya's place and come at school with him." Ukai put the magazine he was reading on a shelf under the counter and looked at the boy.

"What kind of problems? And why your cheek is slightly red and swollen, Azumane?"

"Mmh... talking about this... Can I ask you something, coach?" The man nodded. "Could it be possible for me to work here a bit before my graduation?" 

"Why do you need a job before graduation?" The ace told to his coach what happened the day before with his father. "I see... So now you're in this kind of situation. Anyway, I'm sorry, but I can't help you. This is my mother's family shop, and at the moment we don't need any help. You can try to talk with Shimada and see what does he say." the coach replied. "I wish I could help you more, Azumane-kun."

"It's fine. Thank you anyway coach Ukai." the boy said, bowing and turning around to take an ice cream.

"Azumane-kun, are you really going to be fine?"

"Yes, don't worry. I'll make everything work, one way or another." He paid for the treat and left the shop, sitting on the sidewalk near the building.

"Asahi-saaaaan!" he heard Yuu yelling. He looked in the direction from where his voice came from, and saw the spiky-haired boy leaning out his mother's car's window with a huge smile on his face. As soon as the car stopped, he jumped off and ran toward the long-haired male.

"Yuu, jeez! Don't run in the street like that, you idiot!" his mother yelled angrily from the car. "Asahi-kun, could you please keep an eye on my son, and make sure he won't do anything stupid?" Asahi jumped slightly at that request.

"Eh? Okay?" he replied uncertain.

"Jesus, mum! Asahi-san is my boyfriend, not my older brother!" Yuu yelled back, his face the same shade of red as Asahi's.

"Noya, please. Stop yelling like that. Coach Ukai will be mad at us." the ace said, nervously looking inside the shop and finding the older man glaring at them.

"Fine, fine. I'm going. See you later, and have fun during your date." the woman said, winking at them.

"Asahi-san, osu! Were you waiting for long?" Yuu asked, smiling at his boyfriend.

"Not that long, don't worry Noya." he replied, smiling as well. He took a proper look at the shorter boy, and his heart skipped a beat before starting to race. Yuu was wearing his favourite beat-up red sneakers, a pair of ripped, black jeans which showed his legs, as well as his bruised knees, and a sleeveless, hooded, red top with a deep V-neck and laces on it. He kept staring at his boyfriend and, without being fully aware of it, he murmured: "Stunning!" Yuu heard it and blushed.

"Thank you, Asahi-san. You're stunning too, you know?" he said. When he saw the older boy from the car, his heart started to race immediately because he was handsome. The taller boy was wearing a new pair of lightly tied, black combat boots, light blue jeans shoved inside the boots, a black t-shirt with a volley ball drawn on it, and a white and light blue, checkered, sleeveless shirt on the t-shirt. He had left his hair untied, just as Yuu asked him, and he was looking absolutely wonderful.

"Ehm, Noya... Do you want an ice cream?" the older boy asked, uncertain.

"Yeah, I'd love to eat a soda popsicle." the younger male replied. 

"Is it still okay to hold your hand, even if it isn't dark and everyone could see us, Noya?" Yuu slipped his tiny hand in Asahi's one, giving his boyfriend one of his bright, breath-taking smiles.

"Of course it is. I don't care if someone will see us. As long as we love each other, people can say whatever they want." Asahi relaxed a bit at those words, smiling softly.

"You're right, Noya. After what happened yesterday, I feel like the entire Japan is judging me." he replied, sighing at the last phrase and lowering his head. Yuu suddenly appeared in his field of view, making him jump slightly. The libero pointed a pair of slander, determinated eyes in the ace's ones, then took a deep breath.

"I know that things are hard for you right now, Asahi." he said, unaware that Asahi's heart stopped when he said his name without the honorific. "But I've told you yesterday. From now on, I'll have your back even outside the court. Because I love you, Asahi."

The ace's face became bright red, but he found the strength to reply: "I love you too, Yuu. Is it fine if I call you Yuu?"

"Of course it's fine. Stop asking obvious questions." They walked hand-in-hand in the shop, and the ace bought a second ice cream for his boyfriend. Chatting lovely and eating their treats, they walked toward the cinema, hands still intertwined. 

"I know you like thriller movies, Yuu. So I bought the tickets for this film." Asahi said, pointing at a poster. "I hope you'll like it." Yuu's eyes started to sparkle, he wanted to see that movie for days. 

"Hell, yeah!" he exclaimed, jumping in the air and giving his boyfriend a warm smile. "Thank you, Asahi! How did you know that I like thrillers?"

"Let's just say that a couple of crows told me so." Asahi replied, looking away from the little libero and scratching his cheek. Yuu burst out laughing loudly.

"I owe Ryu and Chikara one, because I love thrillers and horrors." The ace showed the booked ticket at the counter and the two boys sit in their places. 

"We still have a bit of time. Do you want some popcorn, Yuu?"

"What about buying the large portion and share it? I can buy something to drink. What do you think, Asahi?"

"I think it's a great idea." the taller boy said, glancing around and placing a kiss on the libero's cheek.

"You're so shy, Asahi." Yuu said, chuckling.

"Azumane-kun?" a voice called from behind them. They turned around and faced a tall guy, slightly shorter than the ace, who was waiving his hand at the long-haired male.

"Oh, Nakamura-kun. It's been ages." Asahi said, waiving back at him. "How are you?"

"Not bad, thank you. What about you, Azumane-kun?"

"Pretty good, thank you. Are you still in the basketball club?"

"Of course. And I guess you're still in the Volleyball one. How is your team doing?" Nakamura asked.

"We lost the interhigh, but we're getting stronger." the ace said proudly. Then the other boy looked at Yuu.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize you were with someone, Azumane-kun."

"Yeah. This is Nishinoya Yuu, my boyfriend and teammate." the taller boy replied, surprising Yuu.

"Ehm... Nice to meet you." the libero said, bowing his head to greet the other male.

"Your boyfriend, eh?" he smirked. "Well, congratulations, Azumane-kun. Then let me introduce my girlfriend. She'd Saito Risa."

"Osu." the couple said to the girl.

"I'll leave you to the movie. It was nice to see you again, Azumane-kun."

"Same here, Nakamura-kun." Asahi and Yuu went to buy snacks and drinks, then returned to their seats.

"Who was that, Asahi?" the spiky-haired boy asked.

"He was in my class when I was in Seikoudai. We were good friends, and he was the first one to who I told I'm gay. We lost contacts when we enrolled in high school." the taller male replied.

"Oh, I see. So, he's just a friend."

"Are you jealous, Yuu?" Asahi said, confused. "But you don't have to be. You're the only one I love, and Nakamura-kun is straight." Yuu relaxed on his seat and let out a deep sigh, then looked at his boyfriend from the corner of his eyes.

"I know, I'm sorry, Asahi." The ace smiled softly, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on that adorable pout.

"Don't apologize, Yuu. It's normal to be jealous, when you love someone." The lights faded leaving the room in darkness, and Asahi used that moment to give his boyfriend another kiss, longer and more passionate than the first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... Here it was the new chapter. Quite some things happened, and I hope the mild sexual contest didn't bother any of you. Some other things will happen in the next chapter, but unfortunately I don't know when I'll be able to post again after today. I hope to be able to post a bit more during summer time, as I won't have college. Finger crossed for it. =)  
> As always, thank you in advance to the ones who'll leave kudos and comments. Hope you enjoyed the reading.  
> See you next chapter, folks. =)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, folks. I'm finally back with a new chapter. Sorry if it took me soooo long to finish this one, but I had quite some problems with my family and my work, plus four resits at college... Anyway, I'm getting better, and my creativity is getting back. =) And I wanted to thank everyone for your support and your patience. You guys are all so precious to me. I felt you near me with your comments, so thank you so so so much. So, without any more chit-chat and without hesitation, I'll leave you guys to this new chapter. =D

After a lunch with Daichi's parents, Koushi and the captain were in Daichi's room to get ready. In half an hour, the setter's mother would have been there to pick her son up, and they wanted to stay together a little longer. They were lying on the bed, kissing passionately.

"Do you really have to go, Koushi?" Daichi asked against his boyfriend's neck.

"Yes, Ichi. Unfortunately, I really need to go and help my mum." Koushi replied, panting. "We'll see each other at school in some hours, and spend an entire week in Tokyo together."

"I know, Koushi. But we won't be alone. There will be the whole team." the dark-haired boy said, almost wining. The grey-haired male cupped a hand on his boyfriend's cheek pointing his hazel gaze in the other's dark, sad eyes.

"Ichi, I know we won't be alone. But we'll be together, and that's the important. And if we want to be alone for a bit, we can just take a walk in the school yard." Daichi kept his gaze glued to Koushi's one a bit longer, then he closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"You're right, Koushi. I love you." he said, kissing his boyfriend's lips lightly. But what started as a soft kiss, soon became deeper and more passionate, leaving them both aroused and out of breath. Koushi rolled on top of Daichi without breaking the kiss, and the dark-haired boy started to travel his hands under the setter's clothes.

"Daichi, Sugawara-san is here. She's waiting downstairs. Don't take too long, okay?" the captain's mum said, knocking at the door.

"Yes, mum." he replied, blocking his hands on Koushi's hips. He could feel the setter's quick breathing on his neck, and he turned his head a little, trying to look at him. "Koushi, are you...?" he tried to ask, but interrupted himself when the other boy started to shake his hips slightly.

"Ichi... I'm..." Koushi almost wined, grinding against the captain's arousal.

"Yeah, me too, Koushi." the dark-haired male said, pressing Koushi's hips down.

"No, Ichi... don't do that... I'm close."

"It's fine. You need to let it out."

"But..." Koushi's complaint stopped, his face buried in his boyfriend's neck, body tensed and fingers grasping that black, soft hair. One of Daichi's hands left the grey-haired boy's hips and travelled under his pants' waistband, playing with his hairs that went from the belly button downwards. "Ichi... please... stop that." he panted. Daichi shifted slightly, so that he was able to see the grey strands. He licked his boyfriend's ear, then breathed where it was wet, sending chills running down Koushi's spine. When he moved his hips again, grinding against Koushi, he felt the setter stiffening and gripping his hair tightly. The grey-haired boy moaned loudly, while the captain lifted his boyfriend's t-shirt and lowered his pants, so the setter wouldn't dirt his clothes. After a bit, when they regained their composure, Daichi picked up Koushi's bag and they walked downstairs.

"Sorry to have to take away my son from your company, Daichi-kun. But if you don't have anything better to do, you could come shopping with us." Koushi's mum said.

"I wish I could, Sugawara-san. But I have to study, as we won't have many possibilities to do so during the training camp." the captain replied, noticing his boyfriend's shoulders drop a bit. He took the setter's hand in his own and stroked his cheek softly. "I really wish I could, Koushi. But we promised to Takeda-sensei to keep our grades good in return of staying in the team. You understand this, do you?" The grey-haired boy sighed and gave his boyfriend a sweet look and smile.

"Of course I understand, Daichi." he replied, tightening the grip on Daichi's hand and leaning in the stroke on his face. "I won't say those things anymore, Ichi. We both chose a difficult path for our future, and we have to give our best to achieve what we want. See you later tonight, okay?" They stared into each other's eyes, completely forgetting about their mothers. They started to lean to each other to kiss, but a male voice startled them clearing his throat. They stopped and took a guilty look to Daichi's father, who had his arms folded on his chest.

"I'm sorry, dad. I just wanted to say goodbye to Koushi properly." the dark-haired male said.

"I won't say anything for this time. But try to remember your promise, Daichi." the man said, with a hint of disappointment.

"Yes, dad. I will try." Daichi said.

"Daichi, I know your grades are good, and I know that when you make a promise you give your best to keep it, apart from now. But I'm sure Sugawara-kun is the same, I can see it in his eyes." his father said, with a light sigh. "So, why don't you take your books and go with him? You can study with him, so both of you will keep the promise you did to your teacher."

Both Daichi and Koushi looked at the man with gratitude, than Koushi's mother said: "Well, if these two start to study together, they will end up finishing really late. So I'll ask this to you, Sawamura-san. Is it fine if your son will have dinner at our place and stay the night? They will have to be at school really early to leave for the training camp in Tokyo, and like this they won't be late to catch the bus. They're the captain and the vice-captain, after all. They can't be late of all people, right?" then she winked at her own son.

The captain's mother shrugged and replied: "It's not a problem, for me. Do you have any objections, honey?" The man thought about it for some seconds, then he said he didn't have any problems either, and that it was a good idea.

"Very good. Daichi-kun, go get your stuffs. Koushi and I will wait for you here."

"Thank you very much, Sugawara-san!" the dark-haired boy yelled, running upstairs and collecting all he needed for both the night and the camp.

"You're the best, mum. I love you!" Koushi said, enthusiastically hugging his mother; then he turned around and bowed in front of Daichi's parents. "And thank you very much, Sawamura-san. Thanks to both of you." When the grey-haired male straighten up, he pointed his hazel eyes into Daichi's father's ones. "Thank you, sir. You listened to Daichi's coming-out without judging him, or me. I can understand you will need time to accept us and our relationship, but we're both really glad you allowed him to stay here, for showing him the both of you love him for who he is. It wasn't easy for him to talk to you, he was scared to disappoint his family."

"And when have I ever said something like that, Koushi?" Daichi asked, suddenly appearing in the room with a soft smile and a confused look. Koushi brought a hand at the back of his neck and looked at his socked feet.

"Well, we got back together at the last training camp, and you kept saying to Asahi you didn't find the right opportunity to talk with your parents. It was pretty obvious for me that you didn't know how to talk with them properly." then he reached his boyfriend and took his hand, flashing him his best smile. "But you did it this morning, and I'm very proud of you, Ichi."

"Okay, this is very moving and sweet." Daichi's father said suddenly, breaking the soft atmosphere in the living room. "Now stop being so tooth-rotting and just go, before I change my mind." The captain hugged his parents, thanking them, and walked away with the Sugawaras. "Do you think they will really study?" the man muttered to his wife, who chuckled.

"Don't be so grumpy, honey. Even if they won't study for one night, the world's not going to end. They are happy and in love, try to remember how it feels." the woman said, leaning her head on her husband's shoulder. "I know it was a shock. I mean, I too was hoping of having a nice daughter-in-law and some grandchildren to spoil, but Koushi-kun makes our son's eyes shine. I think he will be a perfect son-in-law for us."

"I'm not saying that I can't see Daichi's happiness and love for Koushi-kun. I just didn't expect him to like guys in that way. He never said anything, and I thought he was being always open and honest with me."

"Honey, I don't think he did it on purpose. It must have been hard for him to tell you. He never said anything to me either. I found it out yesterday on my own." she said with a smile, stroking her husband's forearm. "Just try to be happy for them. And I'm proud of how you handled all this."

 

The movie ended, much for Asahi's relief. All that blood and those jump scares were not good for his anxiety.

"Did you like the film, Yuu?" he asked.

"Oh, yes! Totally! What about you, Asahi?" Yuu said, almost literally vibrating out of excitement.

"It was good, even if my anxiety doesn't exactly agree." he replied, chuckling nervously.

"You know, Asahi, I think you may have two personalities. You're brave and awesome on the court, but a real wimp outside volleyball. How is this even possible?" the little libero said, chuckling.

"Why did you have to say that, Yuu? My self-esteem will grow lower like this." the tall ace wined, then smiled at his boyfriend. "But I love your honesty, Yuu. Would you like an ice tea? There's a nice place near my house, and I think you'll like it."

"Sure, Asahi. Let's go there." They walked while chatting and holding hands. Once they reached a small bar, Asahi opened the door and let Yuu walk in first. "Asahi, I'm not a girl. There's no need to do that, you know?" the spiked-haired boy said, feeling flustered the same.

"I know you're not a girl, Yuu. But you're my boyfriend, and it's a pleasure for me. Let me do it, please." the long-haired male replied, giving him a soft, embarrassed smile. They approached the counter and ordered, Asahi paid for both despite Yuu's complaints, then took place at a table.

"Asahi, you seem a bit down. Are you bored?" Yuu asked, tilting his head on a side.

"No, Yuu. I'm having fun with you, I love spending time with you." the ace replied, then he let out a heavy sigh. "It's just that... I asked to coach Ukai if I could work in his shop, but he said they don't need help. He told me to ask to Shimada-san." 

"Oh, I see. Why don't you try to ask here too?" the libero asked back.

"I can try, even if it's too near my house."

"I know, Asahi. But it's good for the moment, as you can work only after afternoon practice, right?"

"yeah, you're right, Yuu. Mmh... Do you mind if I'll ask now?"

"Not at all, Asahi. Go, I'll wait here." the lively libero said, showing him a bright smile. The long-haired boy walked to the counter again, and the shorter male started to play with the ice and the straw in his glass. He heard his phone buzzing in his pocket and turned to look for his boyfriend; seeing that he was still talking at the counter, he checked the mail.

_**From Bro, 5:25 pm: Noya-san, good news! The restaurant's owner said to Saeko that he'll give Asahi a trial. It will be right after the training camp.** _

_**To Bro, 5:26 pm: Wait... Are you serious, Ryu? That's amazing! I'll tell him immediately. Thank you.** _

_**From Bro, 5:26 pm: No problem, bruh. How is your date going?** _

_**To Bro, 5:26 pm: It's going really well. We went to the cinema, and now we're in a very nice bar he likes. Oh, thank you for telling him that I love thrillers and horrors.** _

_**From Bro, 5:27 pm: What are you talking about, Noya? I haven't said anything to Asahi-san.** _

_**To Bro, 5:27 pm: What? Then who told him?** _

_**From Bro, 5:27 pm: Idk...** _

Yuu heard Asahi's steps approaching the table.

_**To Bro, 5:28 pm: I have to go. See you later at school.** _

_**From Bro, 5:28 pm: See ya, Noya-san. Say hi to Asahi-san.** _

"Were you texting with Tanaka?" Asahi asked with a smile, sitting back at his seat.

"Yes, and he got me a good news." Yuu replied cheerfully. "I was talking with him yesterday, and I told him what happened with your father. Saeko-nee heard that and wanted to help you. She asked talked with her boss, and he's giving you a trial right after Tokyo's camp. You'll probably have a job even before graduation, Asahi!"

"Eh? Seriously? I'll thank them both as soon as I see them. And thank you too, Yuu." The libero flashed him his brightest smile.

"That's nothing, Asahi. I'm happy to help the guy I love." he said, making Asahi blush violently. Yuu's phone buzzed once again on the table, and seeing who sent him the text, he decided to reply right away.

_**From Mum, 5:29 pm: What's Asahi-kun's favourite food?** _

_**To Mum, 5;29 pm: I saw eating a lot of tonkotsu ramen. I think that could be his favourite. Why?** _

_**From Mum, 5:30 pm: He's our guest, so I'll prepare what he likes. I have some errands for you, before you come home.** _

_**From Mum, 5:30 pm: I need you to buy some things. I'll send you the list.** _

Yuu received the list by text, and told Asahi. The ace said he was happy to help him with errands, so they went to the convenience store.

 

"I would have never expected my dad to give me permission to spend the night at your place." Daichi said, walking around the convenience store with his boyfriend, following Koushi's mother.

"Well, even if he haven't welcomed me to the family, he haven't kicked you out either. That's already something, right?" Koushi replied.

"Right. I hope he will accept us soon. We're going to live together right after graduation, after all."

"True. But he still have time to get used to the idea. You deserve a reward for having been brave and faced your dad." The grey-haired boy tapped his own cheek, thinking about it, then snapped his fingers. "Mum, can we have shoyu ramen and mapo tofu for dinner?" he asked.

"Eh? Why do you want shoyu ramen, Koushi?" his mother asked confused.

"Oh, no. That's for Ichi. He loves it, probably he loves it more than he loves me. I want mapo tofu, as I love it." he replied cheerful, not paying attention at his now-super-red boyfriend.

"Oh, this is a really good idea. Now, let's take everything we need, so we can go home. And you two will be better study a bit, before doing boyfriend's stuffs." the woman said, leading the way. The two boys' faces had the same shade of red, and Koushi complained loudly.

"Koushi, how do you know what's my favourite dish?" Daichi asked.

"You told me the first time we got together. Don't you remember, Ichi?"

"Are you sure? 'Cause I don't remember."

Koushi laughed loudly, then said: "I was joking, Ichi. But a certain crow who knows you since junior high told me."

"You asked Michimiya about me?"

"Well, yes. She knows a lot about you." The dark-haired boy looked around, then pulled his setter closer and kissed his lips sweetly.

"Maybe. But what she doesn't know is that I'm not straight and I have an amazing and handsome boyfriend that I love more than anything. That I love him more than shoyu ramen or volleyball. More than my life." he said, pointing his dark brown eyes in the shorter male's hazel, tearful ones.

"Are you saying seriously, Ichi? Because that's exactly what I feel too." Koushi said, leaning his head on his boyfriend's chest.

"Guys, if you move from there, we can finish here and go home."

"Sorry, mum."

"Hey, Koushi. Do you mind if I'll go to look for something? I'll come to the car when I'm done." Daichi asked, slightly nervous.

"Can I come with you? We'll be faster if we go together." Koushi asked back.

"Koushi, you have to help your mum. I'll be back soon." the captain replied, his blush even more intense. The setter narrowed his eyes for a bit, staring intensely at his boyfriend. Then he raised an eyebrow and pouted a little.

"Okay, but don't take too long." he replied.

"Sure. I'll do as fast as I can. I love you." The captain run away to look for something he had used more than before. Lately, just thinking about his gorgeous setter had aroused him, and he had touched himself frequently before falling asleep. He would never tell Koushi though, he found it too embarrassing to say something like that. But after what happened that morning and again after lunch, he was positive that his lovely boyfriend wanted him as strongly as he wanted him. He was ready to take their relationship to the next level, but if his other half wanted to wait, he was willing to wait for him. He paid at the counter, his cheeks quite red, and hide everything in his training bag, then he joined the Sugawaras at the car.

"Did you find what you were looking for, Ichi?" his boyfriend asked, looking at his empty hands and then at his bag.

"Yeah, I found everything. Now. let's go home and study a bit before dinner." he replied, making the setter even more suspicious.

 

 Asahi was walking in the convenience store with Yuu side by side, putting in the basket what they needed from the list on the libero's phone. They passed in front of some shelves, and the shorter boy stopped suddenly.

"Are you okay, Yuu?" the ace asked, then looked in his boyfriend's same direction and blushed hard. Yuu took a box of condoms and a lube and, without a word, he put them in the basket with everything else. "Yuu... What are you doing?"

"Eh? I'm buying them. Why?" the spiked-haired male asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"I can see that. But when do you want to use them?" Yuu shrugged and turned around, starting to walk away while checking the list on his phone.

"I don't know. But whenever we'll need them, they will be in my nightstand." Seeing that he had everything, they went to the till to pay.

"Let me carry the shopping, Yuu."

"Asahi, you're treating me like a girl again. I can do it myself."

 "Yuu, you're slightly dragging the bag on the pavement. You'll end up losing everything along the way. And I can see that it's heavy." the ace said, stepping in front of his boyfriend and making him stop. 

The libero groaned in frustration, then said: "Okay, fine! You won't do anything else, after all."

"Eh? Why?" the long-haired male asked in confusion, looking the shorter boy walk past him.

"Simply 'cause my parents won't allow you to move a finger to help. They're like that..."

"But I will feel bad if I can't help, Yuu. Please, make them change their minds."

Yuu busted into loud laughs, then said: "Do you really think they will change their minds? They're my parents, Asahi. Where do you think I've learned to be so stubborn?"

"Well, I don't think I took something from my parents. They're assholes, I'm nothing like them." Asahi replied sadly.

"Shit! I'm sorry, Asahi. Of course you're not like them" the libero said, catching his boyfriend's arm and sopping his walking. "You're an amazing person, the exact opposite of your parents."

"Mmh... Are you sure about it? I mean, I've hurt you not so long ago, and it may happen again."

"You need to stop thinking about what happened after Dateko, Asahi! And if it happens again, we'll go through it. Together." the shorter boy said, sliding his tiny hand down his boyfriend's strong forearm and intertwining their fingers. "Come on, let's go to my place."

 

"Mum, some time ago you and dad were listening to a foreign song that was really nice. How is it called?" Koushi asked. He was helping his mother with dinner, Daichi was there too.

"It was a song from an old American film, I think it's called  _I'll do it for you_. Why are you asking, Koushi?" his mum replied.

"Because I saw you two dancing slowly in the living room on it. Does it have a particular meaning for you?"

"Actually, yes. It was the movie your dad picked for our first date."

"So, it's your song. You looked so cute and in love, I was a bit jealous."

"You don't have to be jealous, honey." the woman said, smiling softly to her son. Then she turned and stared to Daichi. "You found someone special. Someone who faced his family bravely for you." then she looked at her son again. "You must be proud of him, am I right? Is he that brave even on the court?" Koushi chuckled and gave his boyfriend a look full of love.

"Oh, yes. He's that brave even on the court. You should have seen him receiving Oikawa's serves during Inter High, they were really powerful. We couldn't ask for a better captain. Sometimes he's a bit childish, like that time when he challenged the basketball's captain, running in the halls and bumping into the fire alarm; other times he gets mad at the first years and becomes scary. But he's usually level-headed, and gives us all hope and support during a tough game." Daichi's face was bright red, he wasn't used to be complimented in that way.

"Yeah, but everyone counts on you too, Koushi. You can learn a play just by looking at it and you can notice little details about other teams that can help us during games. You're amazing. You're more than an example for the first and second years than me." the dark-haired boy replied. "You're surely a role model for Kageyama."

"Yeah, I had that impression too. Since the three-versus-three during the first week, it seems that Kageyama is looking after me."

"When you've substituted him during the match against Seijou, once he stepped on the court again he tried to smile like you. And that's only because Hinata told him that you're always smiling and giving compliments to everyone. It was a bit of a shock, but it seems that he's trying to change."

"And we have to thank Hinata for it. Since they got together, Hinata has a good influence on him." Koushi's mother chuckled with fun, and the two boys turned around to look at her with confusion. "What's so funny, mum?"

"Look at the two of you. You both talk so well about each other and about your teammates. I'm listening to you, and I feel like listening two parents talking proudly about their children. You're so cute." she said with an amused smile.

"Muuuuuum!" Koushi complained loudly, blushing hard along with his boyfriend. "How can you be so embarrassing sometimes?"

 After that, they prepared talking peacefully, then they sit on the floor and started to do some homework on the tea table in the living room. Around one hour later, Koushi's father walked in and greeted his wife.

"Welcome back, dad. How was your day?" the setter said, standing up and smiling to the older man.

"Hi, Koushi, I'm back. It's been busy, as always." the older male replied, then he noticed Daichi's presence. "Hello, Daichi-kun. Are you staying for dinner?"

"Good evening, Sugawara-san." Daichi replied politely.

"Actually, Ichi is spending the night here. Is it fine for you? It was mum's idea." Koushi said.

"Sure, no problem. You have the week-long training camp in Tokyo from tomorrow, right? Don't be too late tonight."

"We won't, dad." The Sugawaras and Daichi had a really nice evening, eating delicious food and chatting lovely, and the time to go to sleep arrived in a heartbeat.

"Well, it's quite late. It's better if you athletes go to bed and get some sleep. You need to be ready for tomorrow." Koushi's mother said with a smile.

"Right. Good night, then." the vice-captain said back, hugging his parents.

"Good night to both of you, Sugawara-san." Daichi said as well, bowing in front of the householders. They went in Koushi's room, and the grey-haired boy set the alarm. Both changed into their night clothes and lay on the bed.

"So, Ichi. Are you going to tell me what you bought earlier?" Koushi asked, looking at his boyfriend's cheeks becoming pinker with every passing second.

"You will think I'm weird or crazy. Look into my bag." the dark-haired male replied, staring at the desk full of books and not looking at his setter. Daichi felt Koushi's weight leaving the bed, footsteps reaching his bag and the zip being opened. He heard his boyfriend searching between his clothes and finding the convenience store's plastic bag. A chuckle escaped from the vice-captain's lips, then he walked back to the bed and kneeled in front of his embarrassed boyfriend.

"Ichi, look at me, please. Why should I think you're weird? Just because you bought condoms and lube?" he said softly, stroking his dark hair. 

"If you want to wait, I'll wait for you, Koushi." Koushi pressed his lips against Daichi's in a deep, passionate kiss.

"I've never said I want to wait, Ichi. You want me, I want you as well. We are together, and more importantly we love each other." he said, locking his hazel eyes with those dark brown depts. "I want to be yours, Ichi."

"So... Who's going to...?" Daichi asked unsure.

"Well, I've been thinking about that for a while now." the grey-haired boy murmured, fidgeting with his fingers. "Actually, I've been thinking about  _you_... quite a lot... And I was... ehm... touching myself. Like... back there." he stopped, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he looked at his boyfriend, cheeks bright red. "I'm not sure if I can be a top or a bottom, but I know something. I love you a lot, Ichi, and I trust you. So I want to be your bottom." The captain took his hand and gently pulled him to sit on his lap, then grabbed the back of his neck and dragged him in a breath-taking kiss, their tongues exploring each other's mouths.

"I'm honoured, Koushi. I love you so much." he said, slowly flipping them over and keeping to place soft kisses all over the other boy's face. "I'll be as gentle as I can, but you have to promise me to tell me or to stop me if I hurt you."

"I promise, Ichi. Now, kiss me!" The black-haired male pressed his lips against his boyfriend's, then moved to his neck while running his hands under the setter's t-shirt, getting aroused by his moans in his ear. Soon after, their clothes were gone, leaving them both with just their boxers.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was worth the waiting. I decided to end it like this, so I know where to start the next one. And I'd like to keep you in check a little bit. =D I hope I will get you a new chapter soon, but I'm working quite a lot lately and the time for writing is quite limited... Anyway, if you liked this chapter, feel free to leave a kudo or a comment. I'm always looking forward you opinion on what I write, to know where I can improve my work. =)


	13. Not an update... more like a question to you, guys.

Heya folks!

As the title says, this is not an update, sorry about that. I'm having quite a lot to do, as I'm moving house, I'm working impossible hours, etc... so, unfortunately, I haven't had really time to write. But I'm working on it, so you will hear from me quite soon (I hope...)

Let's get real. In the title, I was talking about a question for you. so, here it is...

I was able to write a first chapter of a new fanfiction. I had to stop writing on this one because I had another wave of mental weakness, and I think you'll be able to understand why with the new fanfic. So, the question is: Do you guys want me to update this current fanfic before uploading the new one? Or would you like to read the new one, while I finish to write this current one?

Let me know in the comments, please, so I will know what would yu guys like me to do. =)

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first chapter of this fanfic. A bit short maybe, but next ones will be longer. As I said at the beginning, English is my second language and I hope that grammar and phrases are correct and with a meaning. It's funny the fact that I've decided to write this story after dreaming about it. So, if you want leave me a comment or a kudo, I'll be very happy about it. Thank you all, guys. Hope I'll be able to update soon. Bye! =)


End file.
